


Kingdoms On The Tides

by gingerink, ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bad words because they are fucking pirates, Brocedes, Chivalry, Dan Squared, Eloping, Fighting, Fluff, Formula 1, Gore, Hanging, Hulkenrez, Illegal Activities, Implied Relationships, Kibastian, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pillaging, Piracy, Pirate AU, Possessive Behavior, Prince!Lewis, Romance, Sainstappen, Sharks, Slash, Slow Burn, Surprisingly not crack, Sword-fighting, Torture, Walking the plank, kidnaping, pirate!Nico, simi - Freeform, so much gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Lewis would do anything to get his father's crown back. </p><p>Meeting Pirates was not part of the agenda, but Captain Nico Rosberg begged to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercedes

Chapter 1: Mercedes

* * *

 

Lewis Hamilton had a love-hate relationship with pirates.

On the one hand, Lewis had always admired their loyalty and their solitary life in the open ocean. On the other hand, they had stolen Lewis’ father’s prized Crown. The King of Britain’s crown was revered and loved throughout the ages. All the Kings of old wore it. Until the Pirate King stole it, the crown was supposed to rest on Lewis’ head one day. It was important to his father, nothing he did seemed to matter to him when his crown was stolen.

Lewis was going to get it back no matter what.

“Pascal?” He knocked on the door of his room, it was midnight before the beginning of summer. He had his black cloak on and the plainest clothes he could wear. Some slacks and a tunic to protect him from the chill. “Are you there?” he asked again, hiking his duffel higher on his shoulder.

The heavy oak door swung open revealing his servant and friend. “They are all asleep, your highness” he grinned, the gap in his teeth making him look silly.

Lewis took him by the arm and led them both out of the tower and into the courtyard.

The stars were smiling down on them and if Lewis had a ship and a crew he wouldn’t hesitate to sail away from this place. But no, he had responsibilities in England. His brother would inherit the military and he would inherit the throne. He sighed, time to get to work.

Once they were through the servants’ entrance gate, it was much less guarded than the main gate, they scuttled through the back alleys and into the tucked away caverns where Lewis’ knew the sailors went into.

Lewis knew these streets like the back of his hand from a lifetime of searching for the crew of the Pirate King. It was easy to spot his favorite lurking space.

**_Petronas Tavern._ **

It was the Pirate King’s favorite bar, or so he’d heard. He went to the bar once a year but Lewis never saw him.

Pascal remained behind him, his cloak and Lewis’ drawn up to avoid a fight as they sat in front of the bartender.

A nice girl called Nicole worked there. Lewis paid her a gold piece every week to give him information. But when he sat down in front of her tonight there was a frown on her face. Something big was happening.

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight” she said, voice hushed while she polished the beer glass. Her eyes darted everywhere as if she knew something was afoot but not where. “A pirate ship was moored by the quay today. The men think one of the Ten is here.” She whispered, leaning in so that none of the other frequent customers could hear.

Lewis’ eyes widened. He knew the ten like he knew his own name by now. The Ten Pirate Rulerz are the princes of the ocean. They were the successors of the Pirate King and the most ruthless pirates in the world.

If Nicole was right and one of their ships are in the quay their crew shouldn’t be far from the Petronas.

“That just means one of them should know where the Pirate King is” Lewis muttered, stifling his telltale accent. If anyone heard him they’d recognize his true identity for sure.

Pascal stiffened next to him, tugging on the sleeve of Lewis’ tunic. “Sire, we should go” he insisted, already out of his seat. His eyes were blown wide and Lewis turned.

There was a boy stalking towards them. “We should go right now” Pascal said seriously, pulling Lewis’ out of the chair.

“Pascal?” the boy called out, quickening his pace. Pascal and Lewis shared a look of distress before Pascal nodded. Lewis had to leave, Pascal could handle himself.

Lewis walked quickly towards the head, locking the door and trying to make out what Pascal was saying to the stranger.

“Wow, fancy seeing you here” the stranger murmured, pleased at the turn of events. Lewis couldn’t help but feel like he knew the boy. “It’s been a long time”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you’re following your calling, Stoffel” Lewis almost gasped. Stoffel had been Pascal’s friend in childhood. Lewis met him once, he was always so fascinated by the ocean. He and Lewis used to name the constellations together. He was a pirate now.

“We had to port here, something that the Captain needed. You can help actually.” Lewis bites his lip because he knows Stoffel and right now it sounds like Stoffel is smirking which means he knows.

Stoffel and Pascal’s conversation is stilted by the sound of sudden cheers ringing around the bar. A frown settles on Lewis’s brow as he glances through the crack of the door, trying to make out what is happening before him. 

"Stoffel, I do hope you’re not slacking over there. I’d hate to make you scrub the decks.” The voice is like liquid gold to Lewis’s ears, the accent is not one of a distinctive country, it’s a blend of all the places he’s been to, a palimpsest of different cultures.

Lewis worries his lip between his teeth, his hand is on the door handle. He strains his neck to glance around the bar.

He spots Nicole behind the counter, she’s polishing glasses with a rag, her brown eyes full of worry as she takes in the scene before her. There’s a crowd of men dotted around the place, all of them unshaven, dirty. Lewis narrows his eyes. _Pirates_. The lot of them.

His eyes flicker over a couple of them in particular; a tall golden skinned man with dark blonde hair, his eyes, too dark to discern the colour, glance around the room suspiciously. Another is blonde haired and blue eyed, he looks a touch softer around the edges than the others, his beard more tame. However, the next person to come into Lewis’s view takes his breath away.

He exhales as his eyes drink in the sight of the man who sweeps gracefully across the room. Everyone seems to turn and look at him. The man has long blonde hair falling down his back, his face is obscured in shadows for a moment; his brown hat is perched on top of his head, a bright teal ribbon wound around the brim. He wears no beard; his jawline is smooth and sharp. He wears a ruffled off-white shirt, a leather waistcoat sits on top of the off-white shirt and the whole ensemble is finished off with a long crimson coat. The gold buttons shine in the dull light. He stops in front of Pascal and Stoffel.

Lewis watches Pascal’s shoulder tense up, the flicker of his gaze towards the door Lewis is pressed against. The man sits down next to the two young men, a smirk pressing against his lips. He begins to shrug his way out of his long coat.

The man with the dark blonde hair moves forward and holds his hand out, Lewis glances at the tattoos winding their way up the golden skin. The man passes the long crimson coat over to the man, smiling as their fingers brush together.

“Give my coat to Kevin, Jenson. I need your hands free, you never know when you’ll be attacked.” He drawls out as he rolls up the cuffs of his shirt to his elbow. Lewis feels his mouth go dry as he takes in the sun-kissed skin. Lewis can see tattoos but he’s not close enough to examine them in more detail.

The man – Jenson – nods and hands the coat over to another blonde man – are they all blonde? Lewis thinks for a moment. He watches Pascal carefully, his eyes full of worry.

“So what brings you to these parts?” The man fixes Pascal in his gaze, leaning back in his chair. Pascal’s brown eyes are wide. Lewis feels his head knock against the wood of the door ever so slightly. The young man stutters at first, trying to form words on his tongue.

“I am…searching for my father.” Pascal says, his eyes glancing up at the man before him. “I was told that he was a pirate.”

“What is your name, child?”

“I am no child.” Pascal says, his tone defiant. Lewis cannot see the man’s face to gauge his reaction but he sees the golden hand snake up to brush against Pascal’s chin. Pascal lets out a little squeak as the man’s hand grasps his chin.

“You would do well to answer me, little one. I don’t respond kindly to disobedience.” Lewis can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Pascal…” Pascal whispers. “Pascal Wehrlein.”

The din in the tavern stops. The man drops his hand from Pascal’s face as though it burns him. “El Moreno.” Somebody whispers. Lewis raises an eyebrow.

He knows a little about Pascal’s childhood and his family, he knows that Pascal’s father disappeared without a trace, that his mother died when Pascal was only a few summers old. Lewis glances around the room, he realises that the blonde man – Jenson- is not in his usual place.

Pascal glances over the tavern; every pair of eyes is on him, drinking up his image. “What, what is it?” The blonde man leans forward. 

“I can tell you everything about your father.” Pascal’s eyes go wide. “For a price.” Pascal worries his lip between his teeth. He glances at the door Lewis is standing behind for a moment.

“What price?” Lewis can hear the smirk in the man’s voice.

“That you won’t make much of a fuss.” Pascal raises an eyebrow, confusion spreads across his face. However, his face morphs into a look of shock as Stoffel suddenly stands up and grabs Pascal, holding his hands behind his back. Pascal struggles against his friend, lashing out like a wild animal.

“What are you doing?” He snarls, his eyes darken in anger as he tries to pull himself free of Stoffel’s tight grip. Lewis fights the urge to pull open the door and rip Pascal away from their filthy hands. He lets out a deep breath and slumps against the door, his eyes closed as he listens to Pascal’s pleas.

“Don’t fight us, Pascal.” The man’s voice calls out over the top of Pascal’s pleading. “Your father was an excellent pirate. I have no doubt you will be too.”

Lewis screws up his eyes, his mouth goes dry as he listens carefully at footsteps hitting the floorboards – He has no doubt that they are the man’s, the one with the crimson coat, the one that is the shade of blood, moving away towards the door. Lewis hears other footsteps moving in the opposite direction, as though they follow their leader out of the tavern.

Lewis strains his eyes to hear Pascal’s cries, his reluctant feet dragging across the floorboards. He slumps further against the door, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. He wants to open the door and run after Pascal but he can’t, he can’t compromise himself. They’d kill him on the spot. The tavern seems silent and the door slams shut. Lewis lets out a long exhale.

A single set of footsteps move towards the door. Lewis wonders if it’s Nicole, coming to check up on him, it’s not until the door is wrenched open that Lewis realises that the footsteps are too heavy to be Nicole’s.

Lewis looks into the bright blue eyes of the tall man from earlier, Jenson – his mind supplies. The pirate is smirking at Lewis, the corners of his mouth upturned ever so slightly. Lewis finds himself glancing over the scars across the pirate’s face, the light blonde beard, the earring glinting in his ear.

He surges forward, ready to hit Jenson across the face, anything just to disable him for a moment so Lewis can make his escape.

However, Jenson seems to anticipate the move and seizes Lewis’s arm, twisting it into his hold. Lewis cries out in pain as Jenson seizes his other arm and presses Lewis’s body against his own.

Lewis struggles in Jenson’s hold, trying to push his arms away, trying to get a hit on Jenson, anything. He can’t see Jenson’s face but he imagines the man is wearing a smirk as he watches Lewis fight against his hold, scratching at the sun-kissed skin, trying to kick his legs. He manages to headbutt Jenson. The blonde hisses in pain but he seems to brush it off. His fingers tighten around Lewis’s arms, leaving half-moon crescent shaped marks in the skin. He spits blood onto the floor in front of Lewis and leans in.

“Now, now, be a good Prince.” He hisses against Lewis’s ear. Lewis freezes for a moment.

“Yes, you thought you were so careful, so clever, didn’t you? Yet you neglected something so simple.”

“Fuck you.” Lewis spits, still trying to hold against Jenson’s iron grip.

“Now, now, your Highness. There’s no need for that sort of language. We found a ring just outside, a ring with the Hamilton crest on it. Must have slipped right off your royal finger.”

“I will kill you.” Lewis says, squirming against Jenson’s touch. “There’s no need for that. I would have killed you myself but alas, you have captured our attention.” Lewis doesn’t say anything. He tries to headbutt Jenson again but the blonde moves out of his touch.

“Stop fighting this, _Prince_.” Jenson whispers against his ear.

“Never.” Lewis spits back.

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Jenson replies, Lewis can feel the smirk. Jenson moves one of his hands and presses a rag over Lewis’s nose and mouth. Lewis struggles against the action initially but he begins to feel dizzy, everything in his vision blurs. He feels himself fall against Jenson, his body feels numb, like it’s not really there. His eyes slide closed as he feels Jenson’s hands lift him up, Jenson’s body under his own.

The last thing he hears is Jenson’s voice, “Boy, you are a feisty Prince. The Captain will adore you.” Lewis slips under completely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis awakens in an enormous bed. He glances around the room, his eyes widening with shock as he takes in the elaborate teal coloured walls, the wood carvings dance along the walls and the chandelier hanging above the bed.

The bedcovers are made of silver-coloured silk, Lewis runs his fingers over the smooth, soft material. It reminds him of home, of his own bed back at the palace. He looks down at himself, his clothes are gone, replaced by a long flowing off-white shirt. It’s too big for his shoulders and the sleeves hang over his hands. He feels slightly dizzy, slightly weak, but he figures that it was caused by whatever Jenson drugged him with.

His hands fist into the bedcovers as the memories come flooding back. He remembers Jenson holding him up against his chest, smirk against his ear. He remembers the blonde man, the red coat, the colour of blood, he remembers Pascal’s cries as he was dragged from the tavern. He glances around the room, worrying his lip. The window is open, the light curtains flap in the breeze. The air smells like salt. There are no pictures or photos in the room; there is only a compass lying on the table next to the bed.

He leans over, his fingers graze against the cool metal. He picks up the ornate object, running his finger over the design etched onto the front. There’s a rose and a mountain etched beautifully under the tips of his fingers.

Lewis feels a rougher etching on the back of the watch. He turns it over and his eyes take in the NR scored into the back, it looks rougher around the edges. Lewis lets his fingers drift over the initials, tracing the N and then the R.

“Who are you?” Lewis whispers to himself. The door to the room opens.

The blonde man from earlier – the one in the red coat – sweeps into the room. He looks even more beautiful up close. Lewis feels a breath leave him as he takes in the man’s flowing blonde hair, curling around his face. There’s tiny plaits in his hair, some of them have teal coloured cord and tiny silver charms woven in the hair. His face is sharp and defined, there’s a small dusting of blonde hair over his jawline and a scar just below his left eye. The man’s eyes are a beautiful bright blue and they seem to fix on Lewis, unwavering.

He sinks onto the bed beside Lewis and gently lifts a hand to brush against Lewis’s face. “How are you feeling?” His voice is gentle. Lewis winces against his hand. He fixes his dark eyes on the pirate before him, the man is clearly the Captain and this is his room, his bed. Lewis had been sleeping in the Captain’s bed.

“I would be better if you hadn’t got your crew to drug me.” Lewis spits, his voice dangerously low. The Captain smirks at him, he looks like he’s enjoying this.

“It was a necessary measure, my darling.” His fingers dance over Lewis’s jawline.

“Don’t call me darling.” Lewis snarls.

“Now, now, my prince. No need to be so touchy. I understand you’re upset-“

“You _kidnapped me_.” Lewis says. “You took me against my will.”

“If I hadn’t-“ The Captain says, his voice lowering. “Somebody else would have. Do you know how many people are searching for you? The amount of money we can command for your-"

His fingers dance over Lewis’s lips. “safe return.”

“You’re despicable.”

“Sticks and stones, love. I’m a pirate.” The smirk remains on his face. Lewis draws back his hand and slaps the Captain straight across the face. Nico’s eyes darken a touch as the realisation hits him. The man shakes his head a little, his eyes fixing back on Lewis.

“You should be careful, my prince.” The Captain whispers, dangerously. “Doing something like that could get you thrown overboard. If you weren’t so beautiful…” He slips a hand against Lewis’s neck. Lewis goes still.

“I remember seeing you in paintings. You captured my eye even then. You are even more beautiful in person.” The blonde whispers, his voice gentle. His hand rubs little circles against Lewis’s neck. Lewis closes his eyes for a moment, he lets the Captain’s voice wash over him for a moment before the spell breaks.

“You can’t keep me here as your prize.” Lewis says.

“Actually,” the man smirks. “I can do whatever I please. I’m the Captain and whatever I want, I get. I want _you_.” He lets his hand fall away from Lewis’s face and stalks over to the door.

Lewis’s eyes widen as he realises what is happening. The Captain intends to keep him locked up in here until he gives in. He rips off the silver-coloured silk bedcovers but the Captain is already out of the door and the sound of the deadbolt sliding across the door echoes through Lewis’s ears.

“Let me out!” Lewis shrieks, banging against the sturdy wood with his fists. “Let me out of here, so help me god.”

The Captain turns to Jenson who is watching the door with a smirk on his face.

“Please ensure that nobody goes into this room or out of it, except me.”

“How did it go, Nico?”

“As expected. He’s feisty, but he will break eventually.” Nico walks away, the knocks continue against the wood.


	2. Manor

Chapter 2: Manor

* * *

 

Nico was just leaving his room after the 6th escape attempt from the Prince. For his first attempt, he actually tried to throw a blanket over Nico and run out the door. But, of course, being a pirate made Nico’s reflexes a lot faster than Lewis’ so he managed to grab the Brit’s arm and toss him onto the bed before taking the blanket off of himself.

The Prince was horrified, he was thinking Nico would punish him from trying to break out. But when all Nico did was threaten him while caressing his face “Don’t make me angry, love. You don’t want to see me angry.” the man only tried harder in his attempts to escape.

Nico kicked at a post, that man was impossible.

“Trouble in paradise?” Nico whipped around and gave Jenson his best disinterested expression. He can’t have his Quarter Master thinking he’s weak, not that Jenson would ever stage a mutiny. He was still captain of this goddamned ship and he was going to be the Pirate King.

“Paradise is just fine, Jenson. As am I.” he answered, stalking out onto the deck with Jenson not too far behind. When he reached the top the ship was passing by the wreckage of another ship.

Nico stopped, reading the cursive script across the hull of the ship as it sank into the murky depths.

The _McLaren_.

He gasped, it was Captain Alonso’s ship. One of the Ten Pirate Rulerz had been completely wrecked.

“Who did this?” Nico asked, examining the wreck. Alonso’s skull and 14 flag fluttering in the wind. It looks like it’s been abandoned.

“Verstappen” Jenson answered and Nico raised a brow at the man, skeptical.

“Jos?” Nico asks, it’s hardly likely it was Jos. The man and his crew had retired after years of fruitless search for the One Piece. Jos was an older sailor. He used to be one of the 10 Pirate Rulerz but he was defeated in battle by the Pirate King.

Jenson snorted, regarding the wreck with an amused expression. “Max, his 17 year old child. He took control of the Torro Rosso. He’s taken two ships out of the ten already.”

Jenson clicks his teeth together, biting back a swear. He eyed his Captain warily. “We haven’t conquered a single ship yet” he frowns at Nico, disappointed.

He takes one look into Jenson’s eyes and knows he’s screwed up, too distracted by the thought of a Prince lying on his bed. He needs to take control before a real mutiny breaks out.

Nico looks out onto the horizon and spots a ship immediately. He smiles and points at it, prompting Jenson to turn and see.

It was the Manor, the least famous of the Ten.

“There’s our ship, it’s perfectly robbable. We board as soon as we can.” Nico says, his hands on his hips as he gives out the proper orders to turn the ship in that direction. “Where in God’s name is our navigator?” Nico grimaced, the wheel was practically unmanned again. They severely needed more people. “What do you think of Captain Stevens and his mate, Merhi?”

“Captain, the Manor is _always_ robbable. She’s down below, mapping.” Jenson answered, rolling his eyes at Nico who was neither amused nor cross just resigned. He opened and closed the lid of his compass for comfort, it will have to do for now he guesses.

Nico climbs onto the gunwall graceful as he can with his hand caressing the handle of his cutlass. He smirks at the horrified crew of the Manor as they pass, memorizes the look of shock on all their faces before turning to Jenson.

“Tell her she’s missing the show” he winks, and just like that Nico launches himself onto the Manor with his crew behind him.

* * *

 

Lewis can hear the scuffle above the cabin, shaking the ship like a church bell. There was a fight, and if Lewis was right about the wood just outside of the porthole it meant that Nico's crew was busy fighting pirates.

Now was the time to escape.

He banged his fists against the door. They have Pascal somewhere in this godforsaken ship, maybe he could open the door-

"Nico?" A surprisingly feminine voice spoke on the other side of the door. "You need to come up, you hooligan" she muttered fondly, the sound of locks opening on the other side almost made Lewis shout in glee.

He picked up a candlestick from a nearby table and waited.

"Nico-" He slammed the candlestick at the back of the woman's head and, before he could think about just how wrong what he was doing was, he shot out the door calling out Pascal's name. He had to be here.

"Pascal??" He shouted, checking each cabin. They were all empty. "Pascal" he was backtracking when the pirate appeared. Lewis gasped.

He was younger than Lewis but better built. He towered over Lewis, brushing his long brown hair back. The sash on his pirate hat was an annoyingly bright shade of red. He wasn't one of Nico's crew.

Bright and annoying red was the color of only one crew. Manor.

"Why hello beautiful, you look like you could use some fun" the man smirks, his hand inching up Lewis' bicep like a viper and next thing he knows he's getting dragged up to the deck of the ship.

He's starting to regret knocking that girl out.

"Hello, look what I found!" The Manor Pirate says cheerfully, his smile curving down into a frown when he finds his crew decimated. They're all groaning on the ground at sword point and Lewis spots Nico tying their Captain up with rope.

"NICO-" he tries to scream but the Manor Pirate's hand is on his mouth and he breathes into Lewis ear. His breath stinks of rum.

"Hush now, prize. I'm taking you to my ship." He begins to wobble towards the Manor but another figure stands in his way.

It's Nico, the Captain of the Manor by his side.

"Hasn't your mother told you that it's not nice to play with someone else's toys?" Nico's words curl around his mouth filling the air with tension, his cutlass is leisurely stroking Captain Stevens' face in lieu of a threat.

Manor Pirate only scoffs, his own cutlass at Lewis' neck. Nico's crew halts whatever they're doing, they all freeze. Nico's eyes slit, shining dangerously under the early morning light and Lewis knows this man is screwed.

"Oh God, Roberto. Are you _drunk_??" Captain Stevens asks, not really wanting to know and this breaks the palpable tension. Nico seems to regain his composure, staring at a spot behind Roberto.

He grins. Lewis turns around just in time to catch the same woman from earlier taking a swing at Roberto with a candlestick.

"Payback" she says, smirking triumphantly. And Lewis doesn't make any move to correct her.

"Good Job, Viv" Nico says, eyeing both Stevens and Roberto. Jenson ties them both up before Nico can say a word and Nico seems pleased before his eyes widen.

Lewis just barely manages to catch Nico, breaking his fall.

The Captain is bleeding severely from his left shin and Lewis eyes go wide from horror. "What happened to you?" He asks, Jenson shouts for Vivian to get a man named Niki. Probably their surgeon.

"Just a cut, a lucky strike from some Swabbie. It's pathetic." Nico groans, still trying to stand tall and ultimately failing.

Jenson throws Nico's other arm over his shoulder, carrying most of his Captain's weight. Kevin, standing off to the side, took the Manor Pirates below deck. The rest of Nico's crew stood by, waiting to help as soon as Nico said the word. But he said none.

Jenson and Lewis carry him to the infirmary and Lewis recalls how Nico fought most of the battle and how not one of his crew but him had any injuries.

"You must think me weak" Nico sniffles helplessly.

"No" he finds himself answering honestly. "You're the strongest person I've ever met." Lewis says, ignoring the way his heart pounded almost in sync with Nico's.

* * *

Nico is deposited on a makeshift bed. Lewis moves to sit next to him. Nico immediately grabs a bottle of rum and takes a healthy pull of it.

“Are you okay?” Nico says after a moment of silence. He catches Lewis’s face with his hand gently moving across the light stubble growing on the prince’s face- he’s been unable to have a proper shave since he was taken – his thumb rubs the soft skin in circles.

“What are you talking about?” Lewis asks, his voice is still uncertain. “He had you…he was going to hurt you. I should have protected you, I’m sorry.” Nico glances away from Lewis, unable to look into those deep brown pools any longer.

“Nico, I-“ Lewis begins but he’s cut off by the arrival of one Niki Lauda who looks at Nico’s leg and tuts. Nico drops his hand away from Lewis’s face.

“I see you’ve been through the wars again, boss.” He says. He rips open Nico’’s breeches exposing the long cut there. Nico hisses as Niki uncorks a small bottle of whiskey and pours the slightest amount over the wound.

Lewis stands at the side, his teeth worrying his lip. Niki opens up a battered old box and picks up a large needle, he holds it under a flame. Tugging some cotton through the eye of the needle, he glances down at that wound before him.

“Nothing too deep is it, Niki?”

“No, Captain, this one is a routine job.” Lewis itches to grab hold of Nico’s hand, to feel every callous on his fingers. “Nico, don’t you think we should take the prisoner back now?” Nico pauses for a moment. He glances at Lewis, deep into the brown eyes staring back at him, then back to Jenson.

“Yes, take him.” Lewis’s eyes go wide.

“What?-“ His mouth feels dry. “Nico, what are you-“ He grabs hold of Nico’s hand as gently as he can, feeling the tough, weathered skin. Nico feels his chest give an almighty jolt when Lewis slips his hand against his own, the prince’s skin is still soft, it feels like silk against Nico’s palms.

“You lied to me, you…you horrible man.” Lewis snarls as Jenson wrestles the slighter man off Nico, Nico sighs when he feels the loss of heat and soft skin on his hand. He tries to ignore the deep hurt reflected in brown eyes.

“Nico, please-“ Lewis pleads as he is dragged away. “Please don’t lock me away…I-“

Nico grits his teeth and looks away.

* * *

Lewis is hauled back into the Captain’s bedroom by Jenson. He fights against the taller man, his fingernails grasping at the pirate’s skin, over the tattoos that grace his skin.

“Stop struggling, _your Highness_.” Jenson hisses as he fights to keep Lewis pressed against him.

“I will always fight against you…you’re all a bunch of liars. I hate you.” Lewis spits as he attempts to wriggle his way out of the first mate’s grip.

“Listen-“ Jenson hisses as he presses Lewis up against the wall. “I don’t know what the Captain sees in you…but you would be wise not to think you are under his protection.” He presses Lewis further into the wall, smirking at the gasp he elicits from the royal.

“You know he just sees you as a prize, don’t you? He’ll just cast you to one side when he’s finished with you…when you give him what he wants.” Lewis narrows his brown eyes.

“I’m not giving him anything.”

“You weren’t saying that twenty minutes ago when that Manor pirate had you and you were calling out his name like a maiden-“ Jenson spits. He seizes hold of Lewis’s biceps, his touch feels like a burn, as he forces Lewis to look at him. “You’re just a royal slut and you’re not good enough for him.” He whispers, his voice filled with venom.

“I don’t want to be good enough for him!” Lewis yells. “I didn’t ask for any of this to happen! I didn’t ask to be stuck on this ship and be the object of your fucking captain’s desires.” He feels tears prick the corners of his eyes.

“You will refer to the Captain with the respect he’s entitled to.” Jenson roars.

“I’ll respect him when he stops lying to me and treating me like his property!” Lewis spits back, his brown eyes dark with anger.

“Haven’t you realised yet, little prince?” Jenson hisses, a smirk on his lips. “You are his property. Haven’t you noticed that nobody else on this ship has touched you? I know your feelings are changing towards him-“

“Feelings?” Lewis laughs. “I have no feelings for that…that pirate.”

“Right, is that why you shouted his name?”

“I-“

“That’s right, you just don’t want to admit it-“

“Jenson, that’s enough.” A cold familiar voice interrupts. Jenson glances at the door.

Nico is standing in the doorway, his leg all strapped up. His eyes look different in the faint sunlight, his face is stony.

“Nico, I-“ Jenson begins.

“Release him, Jenson, now.” Nico’s expression betrays nothing. Lewis keeps his gaze fixed on the blonde captain before them as Jenson’s hands release him.

“Nico-“ Jenson tries again.

“Jenson, leave us. I must speak to the prince alone.” Jenson nods, his eyes full of guilt. He shuts the door gently behind him.

Nico’s hand immediately ghosts against Lewis’s cheek. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Lewis tries to ignore the warmth spreading to his thigh. Lewis’s brown eyes harden as he slaps Nico’s fingers away.

“Don’t touch me, ever again.” He moves towards the bed. Nico follows him.

“Lewis.” Nico says, gently. “Did he hurt you?”

“Why do you _care_ Nico?” Lewis snarls. “I’m just a prisoner to you, somebody you can just fuck and then throw away.”

“Lewis, you’re not like that to me and you know it.” Nico says evenly.

“Right, because locking me in your bedroom all the time and threatening me are perfect examples of how much you love me right?” Nico smiles, grasping hold of Lewis’s chin.

“Listen, my darling, you don’t need to be so difficult. You know how much I care about you?”

“You sure don’t act like you do.” Lewis’s tone is bitter.

“Lewis-“ Nico begins.

“Look, just leave me alone.” Lewis says, his voice cracks. “Haven’t you done enough today?” Nico leaves the room, silently.

Lewis eventually drifts off into a restless sleep, he tosses and turns in the bed, the pillows seem too lumpy, the sheets too soft. He squeezes his eyes to stop the tears falling. He misses his home, he misses his family, he doesn’t want to be on this ship, fearing for his life. The tears soak into the silky material.

Nico enters the room quietly, carefully closing the door. He removes his jacket and his breeches, leaving only his underwear and his shirt on. He moves towards the bed and watches Lewis carefully, the royal’s chest rising and falling.

He sits down on the side of the bed and spots the pillows, damp with tears. He frowns, gently brushing back the curls that have fallen across Lewis’s face back. He feels the dampness across Lewis’s lightly freckled cheeks.

“I wish I could tell you everything, darling. I just don’t want you to hate me.” Nico says, gently, glancing down at the prince.

“I just have a certain persona when I am up on deck and I couldn’t have you shattering that. If my crew see you as a weakness, they could use you against me and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you-“ He gently pushes his fingers through Lewis’s curls. Lewis continues sleeping.

“I just…I think I am falling in love with you and it terrifies me. I just…I want you to love me the same way. I just wish you didn’t have to be so difficult with me. I have to show I’m not weak-“

“I told you before, you are not a weak person.” Lewis says thickly. His brown eyes flutter open.

Nico glances down at the young prince. “How much of that did you hear, my prince?”

Lewis bites his lip. “I wasn’t asleep.”

Nico smiles down at the royal, his fingers remain in Lewis’s hair. Lewis doesn’t say anything else, but he does allow Nico to slide into the bed next to him. Nico lays at the side of Lewis for a few minutes before he tentatively slips an arm around Lewis’s waist. The royal stiffens against him.

“What are you doing?” He asks, his voice hoarse. Nico pulls Lewis close to him.

“Shhh, love, just-“

“Nico, don’t-“

“Why must you always fight me, darling?” Lewis is silent for a moment.

“Because it’s all I know how to do. All my life has been set up for me, every aspect controlled by people I don’t know. I am betrothed to somebody else, a prince in a distant land.” Nico’s hand tightens around Lewis.

“I will not let that happen.”

“Why is it any different to my situation now? You’re going to keep me here and force me to do things I don’t want to do.” Lewis’s voice sounds small.

“You know what I felt when the Manor pirate had you in his arms?” Nico begins. “I felt fear for the first time in my life. All I could think about was killing him if he hurt you. I was jealous of him speaking to you like that…you deserve to be treated with respect.” “

Nico, I-“

“I know that you don’t like me. I know you’re scared of me. I am going to make those men walk the plank, I will lead them to their deaths. I can understand why you would see me as the devil-“

“You’re a pirate, Nico, you’re not in the purest of professions.”

“I know.” The Captain says, his lips pressing against Lewis’s neck. “I just want you to know what pirates are truly about, we are about family and protecting one another. If we hadn’t hit Manor, they would have got to us first, they would have killed me and probably kidnapped you for the Captain’s pleasure-“

Lewis stiffens at that, “I know that you would rather be at home with your family, but I can’t be sorry for taking you. I just can’t be, I fell in love with you the moment I first saw your picture. I guess that is selfish but I don’t care.”

Lewis doesn’t reply at first. “Does your leg hurt?” He asks after a moment.

“A little.” Nico replies.

“I’m sorry…if I hadn’t tried to escape, that pirate wouldn’t have got me. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“But then they would have hurt you.” Lewis doesn’t say anything else. He slowly goes slack against Nico, his breaths evening out. Nico brushes a hand through the brown curls and presses a kiss to his lips before he lays back down and goes to sleep.


	3. Ferrari

Chapter 3: Ferrari

* * *

 

The dawn was just about to break over the gently crashing Caribbean Sea as the Captain made his way up to the helm. His Quarter Master - Maurizio- nodding fondly at him, laughing at his tattered and weathered pirate clothing. He never changed.

The Captain breathed in the sea air, letting the salty breeze muss his hair. It will soon be hidden by his hat anyway.

His crew milled about, only a group of able bodied sailors fondly nicknamed the _pit crew_ and powder monkeys to be seen. His steely eyes surveyed the ocean, examining the speck in the distance. He peered through his scope, grinning at the knowledge that they had yet to be spotted. The crew will be pleased, new prey for them-

A loud _bang-plop_ sounded from below and a great big mass of metal shot out from a canon, flying steadily before sinking into the depths of the ocean.

The Captain winced at the waste of resources and scanned the deck. Maurizio was pointing at one of the Cabin Boys.

His hand found its way up to his unruly blonde tresses when he realized who it was.

"Sebastian" Maurizio groaned, completely exasperated at the boy. And it didn't help that all Sebastian did to reply was shuffle his feet and whisper a small "oops".

Captain Kimi Räikkönen sighed, looking through his scope again and surveying Force India's ship. Nothing in their course had changed, strangely enough. Huh.

"You just gave away our position-" Maurizio began to explain, halted by the hand of their Captain still looking through the scope.

"They are not stopping" he frowned, trying to get a close look and- there.

Captain Perez was at the wheel but his attention wasn't on their course. He was distracted.

"Their Captain is completely occupied" His head whipped around to look at Sebastian, a small smile blooming on his face at the sight of the cabin boy. The kind of smile that held secrets.

"Could you go get our Navigator and tell our boatswain he does not need to be present for this raid?" He asked, ignoring the questioning looks of his Quarter Master.

Sebastian smirked back, bowing low in front of Kimi.

"My pleasure, Captain"

* * *

 

Captain Perez was above all else a very often distracted Captain.

It started a couple of fortnights ago when they stopped over at the Petronas for fresh booze and new company, Nicole gave them refills all around and the new bartender was staring at Sergio alight with static happiness. Sergio never could resist a fiery spirit. But when the blonde finally did approach him it wasn’t to proposition him. Not even to snatch a kiss. Nope.

“If you take me with you when you ship out I would be of much use to you on your ship” he grins, tall blonde and beautiful. All the things Sergio was weak against, it took a moment to realize that he was speaking in Sergio’s native language. He looked the man up and down, impressed.

“And why would I help you?” he bent in close, not allowing the man to get the better of him. He was Captain Sergio Perez of the Force India, not some blushing maiden in heat.

“Because” he stroked the pads of his deft fingers down the length of Sergio’s face and hot damn he’s screwed. “You need me, Captain Perez” the man winks at him, extending his hand out to the Captain.

He knew his stuff, Sergio raised a brow at him and shook his hand. “A pleasure” he hummed, kissing the man’s hand which seemed to shock him at the very least. Sergio grinned, pleased with himself. He still had a couple of tricks up his sleeve.

“Quarter Master”

The bartender smiled at him. “Nico Hülkenberg, Captain”

 

“Captain. Captain? Checo??” Sergio blinked, batting away Nico’s fingers still clicking together in his face. He must have zoned out again.

“What?” he asked, expertly hiding the fact that he was thinking about his Quarter Master’s plush lips and of what it would feel like to kiss him.

“We are not on course, I think?” Nico rolled his eyes, very clearly amused and making no attempt to hide it.

Sergio squinted at him, looking around. “We are very much on course, Nico. No need to worry.” He subtly moved the wheel a fraction to the right so as not to show Nico that he was right but he noticed anyway, giving Sergio the _are you serious right now? I know you_ look. “Right”

“Do you need any help?” Nico asked changing the subject, despite his teasing and his height jokes he really did care about Sergio. The man was accident prone. “Reaching the wheel, I mean” he muttered under his breath, ignoring the glare Sergio leveled in his direction.

“I am absolutely fine, thank you. You can go have fun and stop mothering me.” Sergio said, taking hold of the wheel with all the confidence he could muster. When Nico left he could call up the Boatswain to take over for a bit. His arms were limp as noodles.

“I have more fun with you” Nico says quietly, snickering to himself at how red Sergio’s face was getting. “Savvy?”

“Uh, Captain-”

“I better rip off your mutinous mouth for that” Sergio shot back, grinning. He completely ignored the Rigger calling out from the nest above him. Probably just a couple of reefs, the Force India could take it.

“I’d like to see you try” Nico winked, walking in front of the wheel and facing forward and bending to lean on the railing. That little shit was begging for it with his sauntering and his bending over. He did what any sexually frustrated man would do, he patted Nico right on the ass lightly and laughed when one of the pit crew started screaming at them to get a cabin.

Nico rolled his eyes, his face a new shade of crimson. Who was the blushing sailor now?

“Captain-”

“What???” Sergio shouted, a shadow looming over the deck. Another ship had joined them in their course, red spiraling letters spelling their name sprawled across the side of their ship. The ship’s Captain silhouetted against the midday sun.

**_Fuck_** , Sergio cursed.

The Ferrari. Captain _Kimi Räikkönen_.

“How did you not see that???” Sergio shouted at Nico, gaping at the monstrosity.

“How did _you_ not see that, Captain?” Nico hissed back, still not facing Sergio and that will not do. That won’t do at all. He took hold of Nico’s arm and twirled him around so they could see eye-to-eye. Well, mostly. He had his chin up.

“You distracted me” he muttered, low and dangerous. They’d never fought before and Sergio doesn’t even know if he knows how to be angry at Nico but before he can stop he’s spitting livid verses at the man.

Just like that, Nico starts firing back. “Well, I’m sorry if you can’t stop staring at my ass”

They both draw their rapiers, their combat halted by a sudden chill.

Like a north wind, Captain Räikkönen is beside them pining both their blades to the floor with his cutlass. He looks at Sergio, then at Nico, and comes to a decision. “Walk” he says, in one smooth move he has Sergio’s rapier in his left hand and his cutlass on his right. Both blades are pointed at Sergio.

“Checo!” Nico shouts, ready to protest but Kimi’s blade slices through his rapier. The other half of the blade clatters to the ground and none of the crew move in fear of him killing their Captain.

“Nico, no” Sergio says when Nico looks like he’s about to lunge at Kimi. “I need you to be safe.”

He shakes his head, Nico’s eyes making contact with his own and he can feel the tears stinging in his eyes he doesn’t want Nico to die. Not for him. Not ever.

“Tell your crew to leave, take the dingy” Captain Räikkönen says crisply, his crew waiting to pounce and Sergio counts at least ten of them with their blades drawn. This is a battle they can’t win. Sergio takes a deep breath, he turns to his pit crew. They had a good run of it, they were a loyal crew.

“Take him” he says, nudging his head in Nico’s direction and the sailors grab hold of his Quarter Master.

“Wha- No! Checo!” he screamed, prying himself away from the pit crew. His eyes searching Sergio’s dark with hurt.

“Go, Nico” Sergio shouted, shooing Nico away. But Nico wouldn’t be silenced.

“Not without you” he shook his head, his mind made up. He wasn’t about to budge. “If you’re going to take him you’re taking me too”

Kimi was silent, snapping his fingers. Within seconds a slim man sompletely covered in pitch black garb jumped onto the deck of the Force India awaiting Kimi’s instruction.

“Cockswain” Kimi smirked. His Boatswain tilted his head.

“They walk” he pointed at Nico and Sergio, then he pointed at the rest of the crew. “They leave” Kimi walked over and jumped back onto the deck of the Ferrari, as quick as he arrived.

“Burn it down"

 

Nico and Sergio stood on the plank looking at the island not too far away.

Nico wasn’t so great at swimming but Sergio could make it. He stared at the distance, thinking of a way to help Nico to shore. His jaw tightened in anticipation for the drop. Would it be freezing? Would he be able to get up in time to get Nico?

He screwed his eyes shut and jumped.

It wasn’t freezing, strangely enough. It was warm, very warm. And it wasn’t even that deep. Sergio even had the time to laugh when Nico plopped into the water next to him.

“You scream like a girl-” he had managed to say before Nico’s lips – yes, they were plush, surprise surprise – were on his and Nico was grinning at him like they hadn’t just lost their ship to the Ferrari.

They both stare at the ship as it sails away, surprised at the mercy Captain Kimi showed. Even deserted them on a decent island. “We’ll return the favor someday” Nico nodded, content with standing in the surf with Sergio by his side and Sergio had little to complain about. He presses a kiss against Nico’s cheek. Hard to believe he had all the time in the world with Nico now.

“Yeah, someday”

 

Kimi turned around and rolled his eyes at the couple standing in the surf waving at him. Looking around, he decided everything was safe and started waving back-

“You knew they would end up on that island from the beginning?” the black suited figure appeared next to him and Kimi did his best to hide the fact that he almost jumped out of his skin.

He ignored his Boatswain’s question completely, opting to smirk.

“You have a raft there” he said, pointing at the small raft off the coast of the island. It was decent enough. Kimi raised a brow at it, his smile cryptic.

“And food” the Boatswain pulled off his dark mask, ruffling his brown-blonde hair and grinning at his Captain.

“Yes” Kimi nodded.

“And rum” he added.

“Much rum”

His Boatswain hummed knowingly.

“That’s sweet” he cooed, shoving the Captain sideways and Kimi retaliated by shoving the mask back on his face backwards.

He rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Seb.”

* * *

 

Lewis awakens the next morning, warm, strong arms around his midsection.

His brown eyes fall open, he feels a muscular chest against his back. He wrenches himself away, eyes wide. Nico smirks at him, his eyes already sharp in the faint light of the cabin.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Nico says, sharply. Lewis fights the urge to glance down at his chest, his shirt is open to reveal a light dusting of blonde chest hair.

“Wha- what?” Lewis finds no words leave his mouth.

Nico’s smile gets wider. “Did you sleep well?”

“You slept in the bed with me.” Lewis says, the words feel like toffee on his tongue. He pushes a hand through his hair, rubbing it gently.

“Of course, I did, my prince.” Nico’s hand moves to gently cup Lewis’s face. Lewis exhales shakily.

“I don’t understand-“

“Understand what?” Nico asks, his voice gentle.

“Why you are falling in love with me.” Lewis worries his lip. “I am a mere prize for somebody like you, pirates cannot feel lov-“

Nico raises an eyebrow. “You think we cannot feel love?” He asks, his voice like honey as his fingers slide over the stubble on Lewis’s jawline. Lewis tenses against his touch, allowing the pirate’s rough fingers to graze against his soft skin.

Nico leans forward and pushes his lips against Lewis’s. Lewis tries to fight back against Nico’s mouth. Nico’s hands press him down onto the bed, his hands pinning Lewis’s to the bed. Lewis begins to struggle against the captain, his eyes wide. “No, please, don’t-“

“I’m not going to hurt you, my prince.” Nico says gently as he bends down to press his lips against Lewis’s neck. His lips are soft against Lewis’s skin. His tongue moves out to trace over the contours of Lewis’s neck, his teeth gently scraping against Lewis. Lewis tries to get his wrists free of Nico’s hold, he tries to move his neck away from the pirate. “Hold still and this will be less painful for you.” Nico hisses against his skin.

Lewis’s eyes darken as he continues to struggle. “I’ll never be yours, ever.” He whispers, his voice filled with venom. “You can take my body, but you’ll never take my heart.”

Nico smirks. “I love a feisty one.” His mouth moves down to latch onto Lewis’s neck. He bites down hard. Lewis bites back a gasp of pain. Nico’s teeth scrape against his skin, over and over again. “Now everyone will know who you belong to.” Nico whispers as he presses kisses against the skin.

Lewis looks away from Nico. Nico’s fingers are beginning to leave bruises. He grabs Lewis’s hands together with one hand and forces Lewis to look at him, his fingers rough against the skin.

“I love you, Prince Hamilton.” Nico hisses. “And you will be mine, I promise you.”

Lewis glares at the pirate before him. His eyes look black.

“You see, my prince, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on the portraits of you, your beauty is talked of much on these seas. I heard what all these other pirates were going to do to you. I always knew that you were to be married the day I took you from your homeland. I couldn’t let anyone have you, could I?” He chuckles, his lips moving down to dance over Lewis’s exposed collarbone. Lewis’s mouth falls open for a moment as Nico’s hand rips open his shirt, leaving his chest exposed.

“Whatever you do, you’ll still be a monster.” Lewis snarls, biting back a hiss as Nico’s hands dance over his skin. “You killed those pirates-“

“And I thought you didn’t have a problem with it before now?” Nico smirks. “Besides, I didn’t kill them. They pledged allegiance to me.” Lewis stiffens once more.

“What?”

“I don’t kill people who don’t deserve it, my prince.” Nico smiles against Lewis’s skin. “Equally, I would never make love to somebody who wasn’t willing-“

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Lewis snarls.

“When you are going to stop fighting me, Lewis? There’s no point in trying to escape…you’d only end up in the ocean-“

“I’d rather be there than in here with you.” Nico rips his mouth away.

“Fine, you can stay here then.” He spits. He leaves the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He hears Lewis’s knocks against the door, pleading to be let out. He glances at the wood before him. He thought they were getting somewhere, he thought Lewis would be softer towards him. He was wrong.

He lets the prince cool off until the evening. He spends his way plotting routes and determining where other ships are with Vivian and Jenson. They both cast worried glances at him. He ignores them and carries on as usual. He has a ship to run, the prince’s feelings can’t get in the way of that.

 

“Good evening, your highness.” Lewis glances up at Jenson, his brown eyes narrowed.

“What do you want?”

Jenson smirks at the royal. “The captain requests your presence at dinner.”

Lewis grits his teeth. “Well, you can tell the captain that I respectfully decline.”

“He said you’d say that. He also said if his invitation was declined that you would dine with the crew.” Lewis bites his lip. “And you would be naked.” Jenson grins.

 

Lewis sits on the chair offered to him, glaring at Nico across the table. He’s suddenly pushed back against the wooden chair, a rope pulled taut against his waist and his arms.

“What the-“ His eyes widen, the rope cuts into his skin.

“Sorry, your highness, just a precaution.” Jenson smirks, pulling the rope a little tighter. Lewis glares at him for a moment before fixing his eyes on Nico. Nico sips from his wine glass. “Sorry to do this, my prince, but I had to be certain you wouldn’t use any of those steak knives on me.” The smile dances over his lips.

“It wouldn’t be a steak knife-“

The smile stays on Nico’s face. “Of course, prince. Of course.”

“Why did you summon me here?”

“To have dinner of course. I also needed to speak to you regarding a problem.”

“What problem?” Lewis’s eyes narrow.

 “I didn’t just take you because I wanted you. I had another reason." Nico scoffs as if Lewis should already have known by now. As if his intentions were obvious. "I wanted to help you get your crown back, it was taken from its rightful heir and it should be returned.”

Lewis feels his mouth drop open.


	4. Red Bull

Chapter 4: Red Bull

* * *

 

“What are you talking about?” Lewis asks, his heart beating against his chest. He struggles against his bonds, the rope cutting him tightly.

Nico smiles at him, it’s a sharp, controlled smile. His blue eyes never leave Lewis. “Your crown, my Prince, it was stolen by the Pirate King was it not?”

“It was years ago, it was wrenched from my father’s dead body-” Lewis says, hating the way his voice cracks at the end of his sentence.

Nico looks at him, his eyes are soft. “You were only young, were you not?”

“I was fourteen when my father was killed in front of me. I’ll never forget the man, blonde hair, steely blue eyes. He said he would return for me, that I would make an excellent prize for his son.”

There’s a flicker of something in Nico’s eyes – almost like recognition. He picks up his glass of wine and sips from it. “What did you do after the crown had been taken?”

“Got away, bided my time and waited for the Pirate King to return. Only to find I missed him every year when he came back to the Petronas Tavern. Then I heard whispers in the taverns along the shoreline, from other pirates. The Pirate King was no more, sent down to Davy Jones’ locker-”

Nico glances over at the Prince. His eyes shine with a ferocity he hasn’t seen before. He looks beautiful, his hair falling in curls around his face, there’s a dusting of dark hair over his face, the faint candlelight lighting up his paling skin.

“Well, I want to get you your crown back, my Prince.”

“Why?” Lewis asks, confused. “Why would you help me?”

“Because…” Nico bites his lip, he looks uncomfortable, his shoulders are ramrod straight, his eyes on his glass. “Why shouldn’t I help you?”

“You only want to help me so I will stop hating you.” Lewis says, his voice hard.

Nico smiles at the prince. “I have other reasons, my darling.”

“Don’t call me that.” Lewis hisses back, his brown eyes glancing at Nico, almost black in the light.

Nico glares back, smirk curving over his lips. “You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.” He sips from his wine. “Drink your wine, my prince. It is not what you are used to, I’m sure, but it’s the best we have.”

Lewis squares his jaw. “I’m not taking anything from you.”

Nico puts his wine glass down, the smile is still on his face. “I’m not going to force you.”

Lewis raises an eyebrow at him. “Never stopped you before.”

“You’re right. I’ll do anything necessary to keep you alive. You mean a lot to me, and I know you hate me and you’d rather see me dead. I can live with that, I know a lot of people who want me dead, you’re just another person, my prince.”

Lewis averts his gaze, biting his lip. Nico watches him reluctantly take the wine glass. He quickly tosses back the alcohol with a wince, some of the red liquid clings to his lips afterwards, staining them crimson.

 

Lewis drinks steadily after that, one of the crew keeps refilling his glass. Nico glances at the prince, brown eyes still glazed and glassy and shakes his head when the royal’s glass is to be filled once more.

“Hey, no, I want more wine.” Lewis slurs, his voice becoming whinier. Nico fights back a smile at how child-like Lewis has become, he’s swaying lightly against his bonds. His curls have fallen into his face, his lips are swollen, pink and wet.

“You’ve had quite enough wine, my darling.” Nico says gently. Lewis narrows his eyes at the pirate.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Lewis snarls, there’s little venom in his voice. “I don’t care if you’re the captain.”

Nico stands up, pulling himself out of his chair.

“I think we better take you to bed, your highness.” Nico says, beginning to untie the rope keeping Lewis tied to the chair. Lewis glanced up at Nico, eyes glassy, smile curving along his lips. Nico notices the tiny gap in between his teeth. He grabs hold of Lewis’s wrist, and hoists the smaller man out of his seat. Lewis doesn’t stiffen when Nico presses his arm around the prince’s waist. Lewis slumps against him, his hair tickling Nico’s chest. Nico glances down at the royal with worried eyes.

Lewis looks back at him, smiling. It looks wrong, it’s twisted the wrong way. Lewis’s eyes look too glazed. “You’re beautiful.” Lewis slurs, his hand moving to cup at Nico’s stubbled jaw. His fingers miss the jaw ever so slightly.

Nico ignores the remark and begins to pull Lewis towards his cabin, they have to stop every so often and Lewis’s fingers paw at him, inching over his shirt.

Nico pulls Lewis’s hands away from his body, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

“You don’t want to do that, my prince.” Nico says, quietly, as he pulls the royal into his room. He moves the pair of them over to the room. Lewis giggles as he’s laid out onto the silky, soft bedcovers.

“You’re so frustrating. You’re so annoying.” Lewis slurs, in a giggly tone. His fingers grasp Nico’s shirt, pulling the blonde forward.

“Lewis,” Nico says for the first time, the name feels strange against his tongue.

 

Lewis ignores Nico’s words and pulls Nico closer, pressing their lips together. Nico doesn’t have time to react, he focuses on how soft Lewis’s lips are. One of Lewis’s hands wanders down his stomach, pressing over the loose linen of his shirt.

Nico thinks about how wet Lewis’s lips are, how soft his tongue feels. He tastes of alcohol and something sweet. He grasps onto Lewis’s hair, the soft curls soft against the rough pads of his fingers. The stubble on the prince’s face is rough against his skin. Lewis’s hand bats at his dick. Nico rips his mouth away from Lewis. Lewis stares at Nico, brown eyes almost black, panting softly. He looks innocent, despite the red lips, slick with spit.

“Lewis, my prince, you don’t want to do this-“ Nico begins. Lewis surges forward to capture the captain’s lips, but he misses, his lips grazing Nico’s cheek.

Lewis makes a non-committal noise as Nico gently presses Lewis into the bed. Lewis’s eyes are black in the faint candlelight. He gives Nico a sleepy smile.

“Take me, Captain. Take your prize-“

Nico’s blue eyes lock on Lewis’s. Lewis is biting his lip, he’s still panting a little. “Come on, Captain, what are you doing for-“ His voice is barely a whisper.

Nico shakes his head. “I might be a pirate but we have honor. You’re drunk.”

He pushes Lewis’s hands away, one of them staying wrapped in Lewis’s curls. He strokes the soft strands of hair carefully, winding them around on his fingers.

Lewis’s eyes begin to slide closed. Nico sighs heavily, looking down at Lewis, fighting sleep. He can see the faint smattering of freckles across the prince’s cheeks, the dark eyelashes hiding brown eyes. His fingers tangle in the curls, his eyes falling over the beard starting to grow on his face.

“Might need a shave soon.”  Nico whispers, not wanting to disturb the sleeping prince. He tries to imagine Lewis dressed up in his royal outfit, crown pressed in between the curls.

Lewis continues sleeping. Nico moves to pull away, but Lewis whines in his sleep, gripping onto Nico’s hand. Nico sighs and continues moving his hand through the brown curls.

“Captain.” Nico snaps out of his doze, he’s moved to lie behind Lewis, gently stroking his hair. Jenson is standing in the doorway, smirk spreading across his lips.

Nico’s fingers pause, his shoulders stiffen. “Yes, Jenson?”

“We have a problem, Nico.” Jenson looks worried.

Nico reluctantly pulls away from Lewis, his fingers stroking over the sleeping prince’s face. Nico pulls on a silky teal robe, tying it tightly.

“What’s the problem?”

“It’s Williams.”

Nico swears under his breath and leaves with Jenson, closing the door behind him. Lewis sleeps on, unaware.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian was bored. Really fucking bored.

“Can we go now?” he whined, dropping his head on his Captain’s shoulder. He shimmied under Kimi’s arm for warmth even though it was day and it wasn’t the cold season. Kimi – for his coldness and the fact that people called him Iceman – was incredibly warm. Sebastian hummed, eyes scanning the crowd around the Quay. He could spot the Petronas from where they were standing.

“There are more repairs to be done” Kimi shrugged, eyeing the Petronas and the group of men stumbling out of the tavern. They looked torn up but enthusiastic about being alive and they were stirring up a fuss which annoyed Kimi until he realized they were pirates. Their hats were embroidered with dark violet, Kimi recognized that crew anywhere.

“Oi! Get back to the ship, mongrels” a cheery accented voice pierced through the morning haze, Sebastian perked up at the sound.

“Isn’t that-” Sebastian managed to say before Kimi shoved him into a nearby alleyway, handing Sebastian a bundle of black fabric. Sebastian grinned up at him.

“Boatswain” Kimi’s lips twitched up, he let Sebastian kiss away the ghost of a smile on his face before he left allowing Sebastian to change. A minute later, Sebastian disappeared into the crowd in a blur of black. Kimi chuckled, checking his compass and the repairs.

Won’t be long, Kimi thought, smirking to himself.

Sebastian was far from bored now he decided slithering through the crowd all smooth motions and graceful turns. He shadowed the taller raven haired man, careful to evade the watchful eyes of his Quartermaster. The kid was scrawny, tall and with a rougher accent than Red Bull’s Captain but he was warm towards the cheerful older man. Infatuated, Sebastian scoffed. Easy to cure.

Sebastian stuck close to the left where the scrawny kid was and tapped on his shoulder before ducking into an alley.

The scrawny kid turned around, frowning in Sebastian’s general direction. “Who’s there?” he hollered, getting his Captain’s attention.

“Is there a problem, Dany?” the Captain asked, unknowingly handing Seb information. The kid’s name was Dany, probably that Kvyat Prince who mysteriously disappeared leaving no one to inherit the kingdom of Russia. Sebastian digressed, catching up to the two once Dany had assured his Captain that there was nothing wrong.

Sebastian came up again, this time right behind both of them. The delay he made earlier when Dany had to check for followers creating the perfect distance between the Captain and the Red Bull crew.

Unsheathing a dagger from his boot he lashed at Dany’s arm, punching him in the face to knock the kid unconscious before turning to the now shocked Red Bull Captain. “Dany!” he gasped, Sebastian grabbing him from behind and angling the dagger at his neck.

“Don’t scream” he muttered, low enough for Daniel not to recognize his accent. He pulled Daniel into another alley way, walking him back in Kimi’s direction.

“Where are you taking me?” Daniel asked, tears starting to prick at his vision but this was a pirate. He knew he was a pirate, and pirates had no sympathy. “Why are you doing this?”

Sebastian stopped, knocking Daniel unconscious with a flick of his wrist at the right pressure point. He’d be out for a while but he needed to keep moving if he didn’t want that Dany kid to catch him.

“Kimi” he said in a hushed voice, noting that the Red Bull ship was a little ways away from his ship. He’d need to get Kimi’s help in carrying the man but for now he ripped his face mask off and tied it around the Captain’s mouth. Sebastian crouched down to meet the unconscious Captain at eye level before whispering into his ear.

“You’re ours now” he smirked.

 

* * *

 

Dany groaned, his vision swimming with blotches of light here and there when it hits him-

“Dan? Dan!” he started shouting, running who knows where. He ran to the harbor, whoever assaulted them was a pirate of that he was sure. As soon as his feet hit the floorboards of the Quay he spotted the ship sailing away, out to sea away from the Red Bull. Dany gasped, reading the curly script on the hull of the ship.

The Ferrari.

He gritted his teeth, hands fisting at his sides when he arrived on his ship where everyone but Christian was sleeping.

“Where’s Dan?” the Boatswain asked, letting Dany take hold of the wheel. “Where are we going?”

Dany steered them in the opposite direction of the Ferrari, there was no way they could take on Kimi Raikkonen’s crew like this. “Where is the Torro Rosso?”

Christian blinked, baffled at Dany’s sudden interest in Max Verstappen’s ship. “Twenty miles due West” he muttered, watching as Dany adjusted their course accordingly.

“Ferrari has him, don’t they?”

Dany’s fingers stilled on the wood of the wheel, he turned to Christian. “We will get him back”

He swallowed, his hands fisting at his sides again in distress.

“I promise” he said but it didn’t calm the rage in his heart. He was going to get more fucking ships, he was going to take down Max Verstappen.

He was going to tear Raikkonen’s entire ship to the ground to get Dan back.

It’s a promise.


	5. Williams

Chapter 5: Williams

 

* * *

 

 

It's a warped dance for dominance between the Mercedes and Williams. Sometimes Nico would circle them, sometimes Captain Smedley would circle around. It was taking longer than it should have for a fight to break out and Nico was getting antsy.

His hand held his cutlass loosely, jaw tightening from his building impatience. He needed desperately to blow off steam.

"Nico?"

Nico cursed. No. Not him. Out of all the people who could have spoken to him at that one moment he would have picked anyone but Lewis. This is just his stupid luck, the Gods look down at him and laugh.

"Not now, Prince" he hissed, hoping it would ward off the man's poor attempt at caring. But Lewis persisted, standing next to him. Nico's fingers twitched at his sword handle, it didn't escape Lewis' notice.

"You are-"

"Itching for a fight so you should not test me, Prince" he bit back the urge to lash at him, the urge to do nothing but hurt. This wasn't him. Nico was a cool merciful captain. He can control himself.

 _'I am not my father'_ he told himself. _'I am nothing like him'_ he grit his teeth, the sound of metal scratching against the wooden boards of his ship calling out to him. _'Don't rise to it'_

"Fight me"

Nico spun to face the Prince, knuckles turning white from the strain of holding back. He won't lash out. He remembers last time he lashed out. Jenson had almost lost a limb. Lewis wouldn't last. He won't let it happen.

Lewis reaches out, touches Nico's tense hand. Nico's fingers twitch again, he can't stop the cutlass from flying forward. He manages to point the cutlass at Lewis but the Prince jumps away before he can get cut up. Nico blinks, surprised at his reflexes.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Lewis grinned cockily, hand loose on his rapier.

Nico’s jaw tightened, not letting Lewis taunts affect him. He had challenged Nico and Nico was still the Captain of this ship. He smirked, chin jutting out in defiance. “Very well, Prince” he purred, stalking around Lewis. The Prince kept his eyes on the pirate Captain, he had training in sword fighting and he was damn well going to use it. “Come now”

Lewis rolled his eyes. “Stop stalling” he lunged at Nico, biting back a curse when Nico managed to dodge the blade. He looked amused, not even the tiniest bit scared of Lewis. It pissed him off. “Stop smiling like that”

“You are so strict” Nico raised his cutlass, the screech of metal on metal exciting him. “Why don’t you ever relax?”

“Let’s see” Lewis faked a high blow, swinging his rapier to catch Nico’s calf. “I’ve been kidnapped by pirates”

Nico spotted it before the blade could connect with the skin of his ankle. He tucked down and rolled back wards switching the cutlass from one hand to the other. “That doesn’t put people in a good mood, yes” he shrugged, waiting for Lewis to attack.

Lewis ran forward, not disappointing Nico. “My family doesn’t care that I’m gone”

His blows were only getting stronger and stronger. Soon, Nico would have to do something but instead of lashing out, Nico frowned at Lewis’ statement. “They care” he says, stepping back to avoid another careless slash from the aggrieved Prince.

“No one cares about me” Lewis continued to lash sloppily at Nico. “Not when perfect Nicolas is next in line for the throne.”

Nico raised his cutlass, blocking Lewis’ rapier so that he could take a breath. Lewis needed air, he can’t keep lashing away like this. But most of all, Lewis can’t keep thinking like this. Nico won’t let him fall to a bit of cabin-fever. “Who gave you the rapier?”

Lewis squinted at Nico, as if seeing him for the first time. He must have just woken up. “I ran into Pascal” he said, his tone just a little louder than a whisper. “He was with Stoffel at the mess today” he smiled slightly. It’s been nice to be let out of Nico’s cozy little room, he’s been everywhere. Making charts with Vivian, learning poker from Jenson. Sometimes, Merhi even lets him up on the nest to watch the birds with him. He was much more amicable when he wasn’t drunk.

The Prince’s gaze sharpened, putting all the force he can he pushed his rapier back against Nico’s cutlass and freed himself from Nico’s trap. He started lunging again, his strikes cleaner, more professional.

“They care about you, Lewis”

Lewis flinched at the honesty in Nico’s voice. It was more real than anything he’d ever heard Nico say. And it was fucking terrifying.

He didn’t register Nico’s legs spreading out and kicking at his knees until he was face up on the ground with the Captain on top of him, his cutlass aimed at Lewis’ throat. The Prince didn’t even feel afraid of Nico anymore. He was more afraid of this fluttering feeling in his chest, like there was magma in his veins instead of blood. He was more afraid of bright blue eyes piercing into his soul and handsome features he could write sonnets about.

Nico’s breath was warm against the skin of his neck. “I care about you”

Lewis’ hand fell slack against the wooden floor boards, his rapier rolling out of his grasp and-

 

“Captain!” Vivian Sibold ran across the deck, cutlass in hand and a worried expression marring her beautiful face. In a flash, Nico stood up and frowned.

A loud whistling sound tore through the air right before a loud crash rocked the ship like a cradle. Lewis scrambled to his feet, with a little help from Nico and Vivian, and spotted it. There was a hole on the side of the ship the size of a small shack.

“Fire!” a shout. Lewis spun around and gasped.

The Williams was attacking.

“Lew- Prince, you need to find Stoffel. Or Pascal. Jesus, find someone. Anyone-” Nico struggled with his words, his crew running to the cannons to return fire. “Viv, take him”

“No” both pirates turned to look at Lewis like they didn’t recognize him. Lewis didn’t even recognize himself, not with Nico’s pirate clothes on but it was all they had and it was impractical for him to walk around in his finery. Not when firefights like this could happen at any moment. “I’m staying here”

“You are not” Nico groaned.

“I am” Lewis stood stoic even when Nico pointed his cutlass at him, putting it down seconds after and groaned some more. This man, he made _nothing_ easy.

“You- you stay safe” Nico insisted, pressing Lewis’ fallen rapier into his hand. He hopped onto the gun wall as graceful as can be. “Try not to get kidnapped again.”

“Aye aye, Captain” he saluted.

Nico shook his head, his blonde hair falling into his face but Lewis could see the wide smile he was trying to hide. “Don’t let them take you” he muttered seriously before leaping onto the Williams and taking down the closest pirate he could find, his blood red coat fanning around him as he moved.

 

“Hey” Vivian tossed him a dagger, motioning for Lewis to slip it into his boot. He followed, not quite sure what to do with himself until one of the Williams pirates hopped onto the ship. He was swiftly taken down by Vivian, blonde hair still perfect after the short fight. She nodded at him. “You heard him, keep safe” and with that, she followed Nico into the fray.

Lewis ducked into a corner and stared at the Captain - Rob Smedley, it even sounded piratey - and his little Brazilian first mate. He regarded them with terse scrutiny. They moved quickly as a unit but their hands were everywhere. Nico cut through the crew like it was water, movements as graceful as the wind. There was nothing quite like Nico when he was fighting. Lewis grip tightened on his rapier, remembering the soft hands that pressed it into his hand just before this shitfest started.

" _Don't let them take you_ "

Nico's words echoed in his mind but he knew he wouldn't have to take the plunge. He had faith in Nico.

His eyes widened at how true it rang in his sleep-deprived mind. He had _faith_ in Nico.

Well, he certainly didn't see **that** coming.

 

"Fuck!"

Lewis' eyes zeroed in on the source of the cursing, Nico. Another man had joined the fight, all three of them managing to corner him. One wrong step and Nico could fall off the Williams and into the water.

He should be fine, by all means Nico knew how to swim. He's a goddamn pirate of course he knows how to swim-

Lewis looked down at the water, spotting grey fins. Shark-infested. Of course. Williams planned this. Lewis gritted his teeth, standing up on the gun wall of Nico's Mercedes.

He tightened his hold on the rope and swung to the other ship, landing with a roll.

"Captain!" Jenson screamed, struggling against two female pirates of all things. He muttered to himself, he wanted desperately to help his Captain but these women weren't making it easy for him and Vivian was nowhere to be found.

Lewis shook off the distraction. Jenson and Vivian could handle themselves. He had priorities. He hardened his resolve and lashed out with his rapier.

The third man, their Boatswain it looked like, turned to face Lewis. His eyes bore into Lewis' like cannonballs. He barely sidestepped in time to evade the reach of his cutlass.

 _Breathe_ , he told himself. He lunged forward in a daring attempt to disarm him. His opponent's cutlass flew through the air and into the ocean. The man stared at the cutlass as it fell, frowning, creating the perfect opportunity for Lewis to strike.

"Valterri!" The Williams captain called out to Lewis' opponent, now struggling to hold off Nico's attacks. But before Lewis could start lashing out again, Valterri deflected his rapier with a short knife. The Williams Pirate aimed a slash at Lewis’ leg, giving the prince a shallow cut across his thigh.

“Shit, shit, shit”

Valterri smirked at the look of shock on Lewis' face. He stumbled back from the force of Valterri's blade against his, his hand reaching out to balance himself on the gun wall. Valterri anticipated it, lunging forward and burying his knife into Lewis' hand.

"God damn it" Lewis bit his lip, throwing his rapier at Valterri with as much force as he could with his remaining hand. The rapier dug into Valterri's leg, pinning him to the deck long enough for Nico to push the Captain and his First Mate off the ship.

“Oh my God!” Vivian screamed, running over to Lewis and wrapping his leg up with a cloth she tore from her coat. “You’re going to be fine, just perfect Lewis” she said but her eyes stayed on Lewis’ injured leg, clearly avoiding the knife embedded in his hand. “I’ll make sure Niki is ready for you” she ran off to warn the medic.

“Viv!” Lewis cursed, willing himself not to look at the knife. He watched Nico approach, his stature weary and his face scrunched up with worry.

"Lewis! Are you insane?" Nico said, his voice hoarse. His shaky hands hovered over the knife in Lewis' hand. "Fuck" he murmured.

"You sick bastard" Jenson, finally free of the two pirate women, took Valterri up by his lapels and threw him off the ship in a fit of rage.

Lewis looked at everything, Nico's hat, Jenson's beard, Valterri swimming away with his Captain, anything but his hand. He swallowed thickly. He wants to throw up so badly.

"I'm going to take it out real quick, alright Lewis? Stay with us now, love." Nico gripped the knife loosely in one hand, careful not to hurt Lewis any further. Jenson approached, sheepishly offering his hand for Lewis to squeeze and Lewis took it after putting his rapier down.

In one swift motion, Nico pulled the knife out and caught Lewis before his knees could give out beneath him. "It's alright, you scared the shit out of me." He stroked Lewis' back gently, easing him onto the gun wall. "You were so brave."

"Captain" Jenson nodded, pulling Lewis over his shoulder and swinging back to the Mercedes. Nico followed in suit, not leaving Lewis' side for a second. He murmured sweet nothings to keep Lewis awake.

"You were so brave. So, so brave. My prince."

Lewis placed a shaky finger on Nico's pink lips, slightly chapped from the heat. "Pirate" he said softly. "'m a Pirate"

Nico laughed, a rough little chuckle. His hand came up to cup Lewis' cheek.

"You're a pirate" he nodded in approval.

Lewis grinned at him, the gap in his teeth on display for him. For Nico.

"You're my captain"

 

* * *

 

 

When Lewis woke up, night had already fallen and he raised his hand to rub at his eyelids only to find that one of them was wrapped thickly in gauze. “You look like shit, Hamilton” he looked up and rolled his eyes at Niki. He was always like that, Lewis learned long ago not to take it personally.

“You get stabbed in the hand and see how you feel-”

There was a soft snore from the bundle in the corner. Low and behold, the big bad Pirate Captain himself sat in a stool snoring away. Lewis winced a little, that didn’t look comfortable at all.

“He’s been inconsolable since you passed out” Niki sighed, not even bothering to hide how much of an inconvenience it has been to have the Captain hovering around. “But you were lucky. No permanent damage.”

Lewis didn’t listen to the rest of what Niki said, just stared at sleeping Nico. Looking at him while he was sleeping was one of Lewis’ guiltiest pleasures, to see the Captain so vulnerable and soft made his heart stutter.

“I’ll leave you alone” Niki seemed to realize Lewis was preoccupied and took his leave.

 

The sound of the door shutting loudly behind Niki jarred Nico awake. The blonde yawned, stretching out like a cat and smiled softly when he realized Lewis was awake. “Hello, Love. Feeling better?”

Lewis continued to stare. He was used to confident flirty Nico but he’s never seen him so content. “A bit”

“Good” Nico nodded like it was the most important answer in the world. “You saved me”

“I didn’t, I got stabbed.” Lewis sighed.

“You still saved me” Nico insisted, still eerily calm about everything while he righted his position on the stool.

“Well” Lewis bit his lip, a nervous tic he was developing now that he didn’t have a tutor to yell at him not to. “Why don’t we call it even?”

“Is that what you think?” Nico sobered up, body tensing at the word _even_. “Do you think you owe me?”

“You saved me from being captured by Manor-”

“That’s- I didn’t do it so you could pay me back-” Nico ran a hand through his hair, getting worked up by the second. “That’s not how it works”

“That’s how it worked back in England” Lewis insisted.

“You’re not in England” Nico shouted, standing up as if having a bit of height would make Lewis understand. “You’re on a ship, a pirate ship. _My_ pirate ship. We don’t save people for favors. We’re _family_.”

Lewis stared at him, stunned.

“And we don’t just let anyone in but when we do we protect them just like everyone else. I protected you because I let you be part of my family.” Nico continued, arms coming around him as if he was trying to hold himself together.

“Nico-” he reached out to him.

“Stop” Nico said, wiping angrily at the tears forming in his eyes. “You’ve made it clear that we don’t feel the same way.”

“No-” Lewis pulled the sheets away but recoiled when his feet hit the ground and a searing pain shot up his leg. Right, he was injured.

 

Nico helped Lewis back into the bed wordlessly, his expression blank again. Lewis vaguely wishes Nico was mad at him just so he could see the fire in his blue eyes that wasn’t there anymore. But it’s too late for that, Lewis has sealed his fate.

“We arrive at England in five days” Nico looks at Lewis, eyes empty for the first time since Lewis met him and the prince thinks that he wants his Nico back. “You will return to the palace” Nico licked at his dry lips for a moment, interrupting before Lewis could protest.

“You will never see me again.” He says. Lewis is so surprised, so completely and utterly shocked, that he forgets to object. “I promise”

His heart shatters, Nico steps on the fragments when he walks out the door for the last time.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to rest, Captain Kvyat.” A voice shakes the Russian out of his thoughts. Dany’s fingers tighten around his dagger, the anger rising up once more inside him. Christian’s dark brown eyes are locked on him, they hold worry.

“I’m fine.” He brushes away the concern. His fingers ghost over his dagger, he imagines thrusting it into the chest of the man who took away Dan.

“You’re not fine, you haven’t slept-“

“And I won’t until I get back Daniel.” Dany spits, his knuckles almost white. “I need to know he’s safe, Christian. You know what they’re like on the Ferrari, no decorum or rules or anything.”

“Well,” Christian says, casting an eye down to his compass. “It seems we’re going to reach the Toro Rosso at dawn.”

Dany grins. “I always liked the element of surprise.”

 

Dany smiles as he watches the familiar sight of the Toro Rosso appear through the mist, he can’t keep the smile from his face as his eyes fall over the familiar red, blue and purple sails fluttering in the breeze.

Dany is handed another dagger. He smiles at Christian, slipping it into his boot. The plan has been discussed again and again, Dany is meticulous in his attacks, planning every detail. He closes his eyes, trying to memorise the layout of the ship once more. Christian’s hand falls onto his shoulder.

“Are we all ready, Captain?” He says, his voice soft, it barely disturbs the breeze.

“Of course.” Dany grins as the anchor hits the ocean floor. He grabs a rope from the side of the sail, his hands grasp it tightly as he swings through the air, letting go at just the right moment. His boots hit the deck of the Toro Rosso.

He grins as he glances around, pulling out a dagger as several of the Red Bull crew follow him onto the Toro Rosso, their boots barely make a noise against the wooden floorboards. Dany stalks across the deck, moving close to the shadows. He feels his teeth pull against his lip, as his boots gently pad against the floor, his hand tightens on the dagger as he moves towards the green door, the one he knows is the door that leads to Captain Verstappen’s cabin. He exhales deeply, his thoughts immediately fill with brown eyes and dark curls. He grits his teeth, his pale hand hovers on the handle of the door. He pulls it open, the room is shrouded in darkness.

Dany’s eyes narrow.

“Where are you, Captain Verstappen?” He whispers.

“Behind you,” A familiar voice sounds out, the cool steel of the dagger hovers on his jugular. “What are you doing on my ship, Kvyat?”

“They took Daniel away from me.” Dany says thickly.

“And that’s my problem, why?” Max replies, his voice tight.

“Well, it’s about to become your problem, you see, you’re the key to finding Kimi. But I know you’d never break on your own…so I did some research. You seem to harbor some fond feelings for a certain Spanish boy-“

The dagger cuts into Dany’s neck. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, actually, I would.” Dany smiles. He clicks his fingers and Christian appears on cue, holding an attractive dark-skinned man in his grasp, dagger under his neck. 

“Max, don’t do anything they tell you, I’m not worth it-” The man begins but he’s cut off by Christian’s hand falling over his mouth.

“That’s quite enough of that.” Christian smirks, the dagger moving closer to the man’s neck. “You talk too much.”

“I swear to god if you hurt Carlos-” Max spits, Dany smiles as the dagger presses in harder.

“Your precious little pet will be fine if you just do as you’re told, Verstappen.” Dany says evenly, feeling the dagger move slightly away.

He smirks, seizing the moment to turn slightly, knocking the dagger out of Max’s hand. Max stares at him for a moment, before he reacts, grabbing hold of Dany’s arm. Dany smirks, delivering a swift kick to Max’s leg. Max grabs hold of Dany’s chest, tugging at his pendants. He rips one away, as he loses his balance. Dany grabs hold of his dagger from his boot, but Max pulls his own out, with an expert hand. He moves slightly to strike at Dany’s knee but the Russian dances out of the way.

“Stop fighting me.” Dany snarls, as he dodges out of Max’s grasp. Max pulls himself off the floor and lunges towards Dany. Dany moves away once more as they dance around each other.

“What is so special about this Daniel?” Max asks, as he moves to avoid Dany’s dagger. He steps over to the right, his dark eyes fixed on the Russian.

“That’s none of your business.” Dany replies, dodging again.

“You made it my business when you walked onto my ship, Kvyat.”

Dany smirks. “You’re just angry I brought your little friend into this, Verstappen.”

Max growls as he moves forward once more. His sword hits Dany’s. Dany smirks as they step around one another.

“You keep Carlos out of this.” Max snarls.

Dany smiles as the younger captain’s blows become heavier, less pronounced, anger brushes over him, settles in his muscles. His blows are dulled by his emotions, Dany has seen it many times before. He continues slicing at Max, his eyes never leave the young captain. Max grits his teeth as he moves, dodging Dany’s blows.

Dany is impressed; the reputation that the young pirate has garnered over his short time in charge of his ship; a ship that used to belong to his father. The Verstappen name has always been held in high regards upon the seven seas. Max is fulfilling the Verstappen legacy as he steps around Dany, dodging his slices, moving to slash away at Dany.

“You’ve been trained well.” Dany voices his approval.

“Well, I was trained by the best.” Max replies, his eyes fixed on Dany.

“Unfortunately, you still have much to learn.” Dany smirks as he moves his dagger just as he stretches out his foot to kick at Max’s knee. Max’s eyes widen as he feels his knee buckle, his leg hits the floor. His dagger falls away from his hand. He bites his lip, glancing up at Dany who is smirking triumphantly, his dagger pointed at the small of Max’s throat.

“I won’t give up the position of the Ferrari.”

Dany smirks. “I was afraid you’d say that.” He clicks his fingers. Christian presses his dagger against Carlos’s tanned throat, blood begins to spill over his skin.

Max’s eyes widen. “No, please, don’t-“

“I don’t want to, Verstappen, but I’ll do whatever is necessary.” Dany hisses, his eyes are almost black.

“Do whatever you want to me, just leave Carlos alone-“

“I can’t leave him alone, he’s going to make you give up everything.” Dany grins as he glances over at the Spaniard, still held against Christian, dagger pressed to his neck, blood covering the collar of his shirt.

“Maybe I’ll cut him straight across the stomach, make you watch him bleed out.” Dany smiles.

“You’re a bastard.” Max spits back. The smile remains on Dany’s face as he kneels down, his eyes still black. His hand brushes over Max’s smooth face.

“I am a bastard, I don’t deny that.” He smirks. “But you’re standing in the way of something rather dear to me, Captain Verstappen. Something was taken from me and I want it back.”

Max doesn’t look at Dany, his face is pale. “They will kill me if I say anything.”

Dany grits his teeth. “Then I will enjoy watching you as the light dies in your love’s eyes.” He says, softly, smile still on his lips. He watches as Max glances over his shoulder at Carlos. He watches the young captain’s barriers fall down, his tongue soon loosens, as does the dagger against his lover’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis feels the nausea rise up inside him as he recognizes the lush green lands rising up ahead of the ship. The English coast doesn’t seem like home anymore, it seems like a death sentence. Lewis glances down at the dark waters in front of him, he bites his lip. He wonders how cold the waters are, how quickly they would kill him, if Nico would even care.

“You’d do no good doing that.” A voice says from behind him.

Lewis jolts at the voice, piercing through the silence. Jenson moves to stand at the side of the railings, his blonde hair moves in the slightly salty breeze.  Lewis glances at the taller man, his eyes rove over the various tattoos decorating his tanned arm.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lewis says shortly, he rubs his hand over his fresh-shaven face. Nico had insisted on him grooming, to look good for his fiancé.

“You want to jump, you think it will stop your fate.” Jenson says, he’s smiling. Lewis can see his gold tooth. “But it won’t, dear Prince. You can’t stop this, the Captain has decided to let you go. It’s probably for the best.”

Lewis doesn’t reply. He feels sick. He tries to hold back the nausea as he lets his fingers dance over the bandage. He thinks about Nico’s worried eyes locked on him. Jenson doesn’t say anything else. Lewis feels the nausea rise up inside him as the cliffs seem to move closer and closer. He closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to leave this place. It’s become his home.

The ship pulls into the harbor. Lewis feels his mouth go dry as the ropes are tied up, pulling the ship inwards, anchoring it to the land. He feels a calloused, rough hand close around his own. Nico’s blue eyes gaze into his own. Lewis feels the tears build up in his eyes once more.

“Don’t make me do this-” He whispers. He can see the crowd building around the ship, their eyes focused on the black flags flapping in the breeze.

Nico’s thumb rubs over Lewis’s hand. “I’m sorry my Prince, but I must return you. You will never love me the way I love you. It’s cruel to keep you here.”

The words hang on Lewis’s tongue but they do not fill the air as he allows himself to be lead away. Nico’s hand remains on his, a warm and comforting presence, his thumb gently stroking over Lewis’s hand. Lewis feels dizzy as his feet hit dry land – it’s disorientating, it doesn’t feel right. Lewis closes his eyes for a moment.

Nico’s hands falls away from Lewis’s grasp. Lewis opens his eyes, his hand reaching out for Nico’s once more but it stops. A man stands before him, a man with dark hair and a wide grin curling over his lips, he’s dressed in finery, jewel decorate every inch of him, a crown is perched on his head. He gently takes Lewis’s hand, as though he might break him.

“Prince Hamilton, I’m King Toto Wolff it’s an honor to meet you. I must admit there was a moment where I thought I would have to take a new fiancé, but I am glad you came back to me-“

Lewis doesn’t say anything as the man – King Wolff – presses a kiss to his hand. His lips are dry and cold. King Wolff moves his head away before he nods to the guards.

They both immediately seize Nico.

“No!” Lewis screams out, as one of the men holds a dagger to Nico’s pale throat.

“Oh come now, my dear, you really thought I’d let the man who took you away from me walk free?” King Wolff laughs.

“No, please, King Wolff, spare him, I’ll do anything-“ Lewis pleads. His dark eyes lock with Nico’s.

King Wolff grins widely. “Prince Hamilton and I will marry tomorrow, and this pirate will be put to death at our wedding supper.” He declares. Cheers ring out. Lewis feels the nausea rise up once more.


	6. Torro Rosso

Chapter 6: Torro Rosso

* * *

 

Kimi startles awake at the sound of knocking on his door. He groaned, daintily pulling Sebastian’s arm off his chest and smirking at the man they had invited into their bed the night before.

Daniel Ricciardo glared at him sleepily, wrists tied to the bedpost snarling like a mutt. “You’re despicable.” He spat.

Sebastian chuckled, kissing up the planes of Kimi’s exposed chest and leveling a sultry look at Dan. “That’s not what you said last night.” He grinned.

“Because you gagged me.” Dan grimaced, the red on his face undeniable and Kimi had to smirk because seeing the red of his crew on the face of the Red Bull Captain was a treat no matter what time of day you’re forced to wake up. Speaking of which, the knocking came back and so did Kimi’s persona as Captain.

He threw on some clothes, letting Sebastian sleep in for a spell, and dragged Dan with him out of his Quarters where Maurizio was already tutting at him for waking up so late.

“I’ve been knocking for hours.” He shook his head.

“I’ve been sleeping for hours.” He said monotonously.

“That’s not what I heard.” Dan muttered to himself, silenced by the glare Kimi subtly sent his way.

“Captain,” Maurizio began leading them up onto the deck with Daniel close behind still tied by the wrists. “You should address this.”

 

“Captain Kimi Räikkönen”

Kimi raised a brow at the lanky man he recognized as Red Bull’s Boatswain with Quartermaster Christian Horner and Captain Max Verstappen flanking him. “Daniil Kvyat” Kimi nodded, bored as ever. “To what do I owe the pleasure-”

“We’d like our Captain returned to us” Kvyat’s hand inched to the sword sheathed at his side, the royal sabre of Russian Royalty. So, he _was_ the lost Prince of Russia. Kimi filed the information away for later, Kvyat continued to speak. “Or else.”

“Funny” Kimi chuckled, his entire crew freezing and turning to face the joined crew of Red Bull and Torro Rosso. Compared to Kvyat’s crew, Kimi’s was smaller but they had the advantage of experience _and_ their Captain in custody so Kvyat made the wise move of trying to talk first before engaging them. “You amuse me, _Dany_. Really.” Kimi savored the way Kvyat flinched at the use of his nickname.

“I’m not afraid of you, Räikkönen-” he unsheathed his sabre and lunged forward.

“Dany, no!” Daniel spoke, hands bound in rope reaching out to stop his Boatswain’s advance. “Don’t engage him, you won’t win.” He reasoned.

“I’m taking you back to your ship, Captain.” Kvyat pointed the sabre at Kimi’s face, unfettered by the fact that Ferrari’s Captain only stared at him without wavering in response. “Even if I die trying.”

Kimi laughs again, the telltale chill running up everyone’s spines. “No need for theatrics.” He stared into Kvyat’s eyes for a moment and nodded amicably as if he saw something in him and approved. Kimi raised his cutlass, batting aside Kvyat’s sabre and cutting clean through Daniel’s restraints.

“Captain!” Christian Horner sprinted forward to catch Daniel, ushering him back onto the Red Bull while Dany stared at Kimi.

“What-why” he stuttered.

“I am not heartless, Kvyat. I am not naïve. I see the truth.” Kimi smirked, turning his gaze from Kvyat to Verstappen. The child who tamed the seas better than his father before him. “You as well.”

Max Verstappen blushed, eyes darting every which way in a poor attempt to hide his feelings.

“Thank you” Dany said, still bewildered at Kimi’s actions. Kimi nodded at him again, a soft smile on his face making him look a hundred times younger than he actually was.

“And Kvyat?” Kimi squinted at him devilishly. “As far as anyone is concerned, the Ferrari defeated Red Bull.” His gaze shifted back to Verstappen. “And Torro Rosso.”

Max raised a hand to protest but Dany glared at him, silencing the young Captain. “Consider it done.”

Kimi smirked and disappeared back below deck. “Do svidaniya”

 

Kimi returned to his quarters and hung his cloak back up with every intention of going back to sleep.

“Sebby, it’s-”

A knife sailed across the room and into the wall beside him, only inches from his face. Kimi inspected the knife in question, the familiar rose emblem embedded into the metal. The emblem of the Pirate King.

“Räikkönen, always a pleasure.” The dark cloaked man emerging from the darkness. “Although, I must admit it was a pain to deal with your brat.” _He_ smirked, stroking his mustache in the darkness of Kimi’s quarters.

“What do you want?” he asked, form frozen in worry for his lover. “If you want the Ferrari, you can kill me. But let him go.” Kimi said seriously, all thought of staying calm flying out the porthole where Seb was concerned.

“Don’t be ridiculous, the Ferrari is already mine.” _His_ bony fingers caressed the edge of Kimi’s jaw but the Finn stood unflinching. _He_ chuckled, truly a man of ice. “I only want you to send a message…”

 _He_ sat on the unmade bed, signs of struggle evident now that Kimi knew what to look for. “To Captain Rosberg of the Mercedes.”

“Nico?” his heart cringed at the mention of the name, Nico was his boyhood friend. They’d shared a long rivalry, he was even there when Sebastian and Kimi were married. “What does he have to do with this?”

 _He_ frowned. “He has been captured by the British Army, I need him back.” _He_ said, pulling his dagger free from the wooden wall next to Kimi. “Tell him-”

He drove the dagger deep into Kimi’s forearm before he could react and Kimi grunted, eyes closing to combat the pain. “Fuck you.” he swore, cringing when the dagger twisted deeper into his flesh.

The Pirate King laughed, familiar blue eyes burning into Kimi’s. “Tell him it’s about time he paid a visit to his father.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis frowned at his reflection, the eight foot mirror in his extravagant room feeling out of place. The lack of scratchiness from his silk shirt, the heaviness of his velvet coat, and every single layer in between felt alien. It’s not the finery that is out of place, he realizes. It’s him. His room, the one he’s claimed to have missed all this time, doesn’t feel it anymore. His room is enclosed by wood with teal and silver furnishings, with a bed of soft silks that he buried his face into at night. He missed home, he missed the _Mercedes_.

“Lewis?” Pascal reached out and turned his friend around, straightening his waistcoat. He ignores the tears streaming down the Prince’s face.

“Smile, it’s your wedding day.” The other servant said rudely and Pascal glared at him.

Lewis choked back a sob and held onto Pascal’s arm with his hand, it was almost completely healed hidden under his pristine white gloves. He looked so white he wonders if he can throw up on himself just to make himself feel less _white_ because the white means he’s about to be locked away again. The white means he’s about to be put in a cage.

 _Cage_ , he thinks. **_Nico_**.

“I want to see him.” He says, voice scratchy from crying so much. The other servant, some boy Toto sent up, smiles widely.

“I don’t see why you can’t, he’s your fiancé after all!” he cheers to no avail, Lewis and Pascal pay him no mind.

Pascal stares at him worriedly. He knows exactly who Lewis wants to see and it’s definitely not his new fiancé. “Are you sure?” he asks, hands folding over Lewis’ free hand reassuringly.

Lewis doesn’t hesitate. “Positive” he nods.

Pascal sighed, ushering Lewis out of his room and down the many corridors of the palace until they reached the entrance to the dungeons. “I lost Toto’s pet, but you’ll only have a couple of moments.” Pascal warned, unlocking the door with his collection of keys. Lewis nodded again, unable to speak without tearing up again.

“Is he-”

“He’s unharmed, but not for long.” Pascal bit his lower lip and lit the lanterns as they went. “I’ll guard the door.” He smiled sheepishly, knowing Lewis will want time alone.

Lewis gave his friend a long hug. “Thanks, Pascal.”

“Go, talk to him.” Pascal let go, jogging back up the stairs and leaving Lewis in the dark of the dungeons.

 

“Nico?” Lewis calls out tentatively, eyes scanning the cells. “Nico?” he tried again, spotting a dark hunched up figure at the very end of the line.  He looked a little worse for wear but the shock of blonde hair was unmistakable. “Nico.” Lewis rasped, shuffling forward on his knees to reach out to the man curled up in one corner of the cell.

Nico looked up at him, eyes snapping open and his mouth dropping open at the sight. “Lewis?” he blinked. “Is this- am I dreaming?” Nico’s eyes raked over his form for any sign of injury, relaxing when he saw none. In fact, Lewis looked almost angelic in his white dress clothes, better than he did in Nico’s scruffy pirate shirts. Lewis belonged to this life, to be revered and respected by everyone he met. Nico’s smile turned sad, he could never give Lewis this life.

Lewis knelt down closer to Nico, dirtying his trousers and his sleeves as he reached out to cup Nico’s face in his hands. “I’m here.” He muttered, bringing his face as close to the bars as he can to kiss Nico’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose. “I’m here. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“You’re getting yourself dirty, my Prince.” Nico chuckled, drunk on Lewis’ attention. “This isn’t a place fit for your royal self.”

“Lewis, call me Lewis. None of this Prince business, okay?” he stared Nico in the eye, frowning at his rumpled clothes and bloodied skin. But even under all the gore Nico looked wildly beautiful. Nico _always_ looked beautiful.

“I love you.” Lewis whispered. The words coming as naturally as breathing.

Nico flinched, like the words had physically smacked him in the face as they left Lewis’ mouth. “You don’t mean that.” He said, shaking his head. “Don’t say things like that. You know what it does to me, Prince-”

Lewis pulled his face against the bars painfully and Nico almost winced if not for the fiery warmth of Lewis’ lips meeting his. His kiss was long and passionate, greedy and desperate, and everything Nico ever wanted from him. So powerful it made Nico’s knees shake from the force of his emotions. Lewis lips met his over and over and over like the mere act could cleanse Nico, convince him of the strength of his love.

“I love you I love you I love you” Lewis muttered against Nico’s lips, kissing him hungrily.

“Lewis” Nico groaned, the Brit looked up at him in response. “You’re getting married.”

Lewis shook his head, trying not to remember it. “They’re not going to hurt you.” He ran a hand through Nico’s hair, fingers caught in the mess of braids and curls. “I won’t let them.”

Nico smiled faintly. “Doubtful.” He chuckled and Lewis laughed along with him to stop himself from crying again because they wasted _so much time_.

Lewis pressed one last kiss against Nico’s lips, his tongue delving into his mouth memorizing every crevice and every gap he possibly could fighting against Nico’s tongue. “I love you, Nico.”

Nico grinned against his lips. “Forever, Lewis.”

 

“Lewis?” Pascal tapped the Prince’s shoulder. “It’s time.”

Lewis sighed, prying his hands away from Nico and standing up. “Try not to get yourself killed alright?” he chuckled. Nico stared at him blankly for the first few seconds. “Nico?”

“I’m going to be hanged after your marriage, they’re going to kill me.” He swallowed thickly and smiled at Lewis, his favorite smile, the one that lit up his face and sent goosebumps up the skin of Lewis’ arms. Nico could have been royalty. “I’ll always love you, my darling. Remember that when I’m gone.” He says with a finality that makes Lewis want to start sobbing again.

“Nico, please-”

“Ah, there is my fiancé.” Toto Wolff sauntered down the steps of the dungeon and slipped an arm around Lewis’ waist. “What are you doing down in this vile smelling place? It’s much too rotten for your delicate self.” He smiled, dipping Lewis low and kissing him.

The press of Toto’s smooth slippery lips against his made bile rise from the back of Lewis’ throat.

Nico pressed himself into the wall and looked away, desperately trying to make himself smaller so that Toto wouldn’t notice him-

“Pirate” he spat at Nico and Lewis bit back the very strong urge to slap Toto across his smug pretentious face. “You’re going to pay for stealing my _husband_ from me.” He growled so low and possessive Pascal rolled his eyes at him.

“You keep your grimy hands to-” Lewis shoved Toto off of him.

“Come now, your highness. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Pascal interjected before Lewis could say anything rash, ushering him back to his room for a clean set of clothes.

Toto’s smile fell as soon as Lewis left the room, he threw Nico’s cell door open and slapped a pair of metal cuffs on him. “A perfect fit, Pirate.” He said smugly.

“Going to hang me early, coward?” Nico snickered, unsurprised when Toto slapped him across the face for his insolence. “Spoiled brat” Nico hissed under his breath.

Toto kicked the door to the palace grounds open and smirked, dragging Nico out onto the pavement. “I have a much worse punishment for you.” He continued to drag Nico, earning glances and mutterings from the passers-by.

“What are you talking abo-” Nico raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness, frowning when his eyes finally adjusted to the light. In front of him stood two tall wooden poles with shackles on both of them. Toto shoved Nico forward, taking his shackles off and shackling Nico’s wrists to each pole. Nico stood facing away from him, arms spread wide. There was no denying what Toto had planned. “This is-”

The crack of a whip startled Nico, his back ramrod straight as a pair of hands stripped his shirt off of him. He gritted his teeth at the sudden attack of the morning chill against his bare back. There was no denying what was coming.

“By order of the King of Austria and the new King of England, I sentence this pirate to a lashing.” Toto smirked, admiring Nico’s slightly sunburnt toned upper body before he could taint it with his weapon. “As many as I please.” He cracked the whip again, amused at the way the Pirate Captain flinched and squirmed in anticipation.

Nico loosened his shoulders and looked for a place to focus on, he chose a barrel of apples outside of a quaint little house across the street. The mother of the house stared at Nico in horror, must be one of his crewmates’ wives because her children waved at him.

“Captain Rosberg!” the little girl shouted.

“Come inside, Alaïa. It’s time for morning prayer.” The mother coaxed her daughter back inside.

“But mum, I already prayed.” She whined, but went back inside anyway. The mother nodded solemnly at Nico before going inside with her daughter.

“I’m ready.” Nico said plainly, his tone reminding him of Kimi. He wonders idly what he’s been up to these days and laments that they haven’t sparred in the longest time.

“You’re not surprised that I lied to the Prince?” Toto raised a brow at him, intrigued.

“I’m a pirate, not a fool. I know what you men of royalty do. You lie and cheat and steal for yourselves.” Nico droned on, not quite paying attention to Toto and his nonsense.

“Says the pirate who steals from others and lies and cheats and kills-”

“I steal for my family and only from people like you.” Nico spat on the ground. “Cowards, royals with too much for themselves and none for their people-”

The sting of Toto’s whip sent a shock of red down Nico’s back and before he knew it he was screaming. Nico bit down on his lip, fighting the pain. He stared at the barrel of apples and thought of the orphanage where he and Kimi grew up, thought of fights with wooden swords, of his crew.

“Spineless Kings who do nothing but sit on their asses and wait for the taxes to be collected-” Nico grunted.

Another lashing, the bloody X on Nico’s back painted him with blood but Nico continued, undeterred.

“Who marry for money and whore around for pleasure behind closed curtains- _Fuck._ ” Nico cursed, head reeling from the third lash. He could do this, he could, just stare at the barrel. Stare at the barrel of apples. Alaïa is in that house, she can’t hear you scream. Nico won’t let her.

The lashes come one after the other, Nico’s back is marred with angry blotchy red lines and Nico grits his teeth so hard he’s surprised they don’t break. He counts them in his head.

Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen.

He thinks of Lewis, of the first time he laid eyes on his paintings, of Jenson finding him in the Petronas.

Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-One. Twenty-

Lewis passed out on his bed for the first time. Lewis’ first six escape attempts. Lewis’ anger. Lewis’ sadness. The first time Lewis said his name.

Thirty-Three. Thirty-Four. Thirty-Five. Thirty-Six.

Lewis drunk on bad wine. Lewis saying he wanted Nico. Lewis saying Nico’s the bravest man he’s ever met. Lewis fighting Valterri. Lewis’ stabbed hand. Lewis shouting for his brother to let Nico go.

Lewis in all white. Lewis kissing him. Lewis saying he loved him. _Lewis. Lewis. Lewis._

Nico gasped. He can’t let Lewis marry him. He just _can’t_. “I’m in love with him.” He whispered to himself, his heart hammering faster than it ever has in all his life. He can’t die now, not like this. He can’t let this happen to the man he loves.

“You have a filthy mouth on you, Pirate.” Toto hissed, oblivious to Nico’s epiphany. “But, let’s see if I can beat it out of you!”

Nico screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable blow.

“What the hell are you **_doing_**?” Nicolas Hamilton hurried down the stairs in front of the palace, Pascal’s hands fisted next to him. “What did he do to deserve this, Toto? You said we would hang him.”

“But your majesty, he’s a _pirate_.” Toto whined.

“He’s a human being. Have you lost your humanity, Toto?” Nicolas breathed deeply, snapping his fingers. “Pascal, get him down” Pascal nodded, unlocking Nico’s shackles and catching him undeterred by the blood running down his arms and legs.

“Your wedding has started, if I so much as see you holding that whip again this marriage is off. Do you understand?” Nicolas said, absolutely seething as he and Toto left for the wedding ceremony.

Nico watched them leave and turned to Pascal. “Follow them.”

“Captain?” Pascal looked at him like he’d gone crazy.

“Toto,” Nico rasped, coughing more blood into his hands. “He needs to be stopped.”

“Captain, I- this is madness.” Pascal stuttered.

“I’ll drag myself there if I have to, Pascal” he stared into the younger man’s eyes and he sighed, resigned. “You don’t have to go in there with me-”

“I know, Captain.” He nodded, helping Nico to his feet. “Do what you have to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis tapped his foot irritably, the priest sighing next to him. He fidgeted with his clothes, seconds ticking past.

Toto was ** _late_**.

When the Austrian King finally burst through the doors and walked down the aisle towards Lewis, he didn’t know if he should feel relieved or horrified. “Sorry, love. I’m here now.” His eyes took in Lewis in his wedding clothes and smirked wryly. “You look ravishing.”

Lewis cringed.

The priest took this as his cue and cleared his throat. “Dearly beloved-”

“I’m sorry, can you hurry this up? Go to the very end.” Toto insisted, Lewis and the Priest stared at him baffled. “To the very end, this needs to be quick.”

The Priest gave Lewis a sympathetic look and Toto a withering one. “King Torger Wolff, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death?” he asked, clearly exasperated at this point.

“I do” Toto nodded, winking at Lewis.

Lewis cringed again.

“And Prince Lewis Hamilton, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death?” he asked. Lewis looked at Toto, at his brother, then back at Toto sighing.

“I do” the bells chimed as if he was being sentenced to death and Lewis wouldn’t be surprised if he was. _‘It doesn’t mean anything’_ he thinks. _‘I’ll never love him’_ deep in the recesses of his mind he remembers thinking the same about Nico.

“If anyone has any reason for this couple not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.” The Priest looked around expectantly.

Lewis looked out into the crowd of people he didn’t know, at his brother, at his cousins, for anyone to notice his pleading eyes. Anyone.

The silence screamed at him, _no one can save you now_.

Toto took Lewis’ hands in his. “Don’t you worry, my Prince.” Lewis tried to pry his hands away from him but Toto was stronger and his words were poisonous. The curl of his accent sounded awful in Lewis’ ears. 

“I now pronounce thee King Torger Wolff and Prince Lewis Hamilton-”

“I’ll protect you.” Toto drew Lewis close to him, whispering in his ear. “No” Lewis recoiled, struggling against Toto’s grasp.

“ **I object!** ”

Toto’s hold on Lewis loosened in shock and Lewis pulled away from him. All eyes turned to the chapel doors thrown wide open with haste and a girl screamed loudly.

“Pirate!” she screeched, drawing Lewis’ attention to the door. “It’s a pirate!”

Leaning against the doorframe bloodied and barely breathing was Captain Nico Rosberg of the Mercedes. Lewis has never seen anything more glorious in his _life_.

“Prince Lewis deserves a better husband than that son of a bitch.” He hissed, collapsing to the floor in a fit of coughs.

“Nico!” Lewis shouted, sprinting towards him ignoring the grumblings of the court ladies and lords. “Oh my God. What happened to you? Speak to me.” Lewis fussed, taking his coat off to try and stop the bleeding with it. His eyes fell on the bloody mess that was his back, nearly choking on his own spit. “Who on Earth did this?” he reached out, his hands hovering over Nico’s bare back.

“You can’t marry him,” Nico coughed, splattering blood all over his pristine white shirt. “I love you, so much. I love you.” He said, his mutterings muffled by Lewis’ shoulder.

“Shh, I’m here. You’re going to be okay.” Lewis wrapped his coat around Nico, tears pricking at the edge of his vision as Nico trembled against him. He’s lost so much blood already he’d need to be treated as soon as possible. “Let’s get you to a healer-”

“You get your bloody hands off of my husband!” Toto grabbed Nico by the hair and shoved him away from Lewis. Nico groaned, hands rubbing his arms in a desperate attempt to warm himself.

“Hey!” Lewis shouted, crawling over to Nico’s side and lifting a hand to his forehead. He’s already got the beginnings of a fever. “Did you do this?” he hissed dangerously at Toto, holding Nico close to himself for protection.  “And I wasn’t allowed to know?”

“What do you owe him? He kidnapped you!” Toto screamed, pulling Lewis’ coat off of Nico and throwing it aside. “He stole you away from your perfect life and he-”

“I love him.” Lewis spat on Toto’s expensive shoes. “Which is more than I can say about you, you prick-”

**SMACK!**

Lewis’ tears fell again, his ears ringing. And through the haze of confusion, Toto raised his hand to smack the Prince of England’s face.

“You belong to me” he said darkly, face hot with anger as he hauled Nico onto his feet and away from Lewis again.  “And this pirate is going to hang right now!”

 

“Toto, please don’t do this. I married you, I’ll give you everything. I’ll cooperate. I’ll go to your parties, say the right things. I’ll do anything-” Lewis pulled on Toto’s dark coat but the Austrian King kept walking, swatting Lewis away like he was a fly he dragged Nico up the stage and propped him against the wooden pole.

“Bring me the executioner.” He said to his servant who was all too happy to oblige.

The executioner was a large burly man with a dark mask covering his face and a noose slung over his shoulder. Lewis attempted to crawl up to Nico but Toto batted him away, and shoved him, and kicked him until he finally stayed where he was crying on the pavement looking up at the man he loved while they wrapped the noose around his neck.

Nico’s eyes were drooping but they were open and they stared at Lewis sadly as the executioner checked if the noose was fit snug around him. He very nearly tripped from exhaustion, almost sending himself off early but he managed to find his balance on the block they made him stand on.

“Love, I need you to look away.” He smiled softly at the Prince, one that reminded Lewis of what could have been had he been a stable boy instead of a Prince bound to marry a ruthless King of a different country. “It’s for the best.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry, Nico. I did this to you.” Lewis pleaded, a crowd gathering around him to watch the hanging. “This is all my fault.”

Nico shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault I fell in love with someone I could never have. Someone I could never be good enough for-” Nico insisted. “The heart wants what the heart wants. I don’t regret anything.”

“Me too, I’m happy you kidnapped me.” Lewis reached up to try and grab Nico but the stand was too high. “And you’re wrong, you’re so much better than anyone here. A thousand times better than all of them combined. I love you.”

Toto groaned. “Just kill him! How hard could it be?” he screamed at the executioner but the large man continued to do his routine checks.

Nico chuckled but it ended up becoming a wracking cough. “If this day is my last, I’ll take it knowing you love me too.” He closed his eyes.

 

A snap echoed across the plaza and the rope tying Nico to the gallows fell limp.

“Not today.” Pascal shouted from the crowd, running up the stands and lunging at Toto. “Run, Captain!” he screamed.

The executioner ripped his mask off and cut Nico’s binds off with his rapier. “Pleasure to meet you, Captain Rosberg!” the tall German grinned, throwing Nico’s arm over his shoulder. “We’ll need to move quick, the guards are coming.” Tall, blonde man grinned, helping him down the stairs of the stage. “I’m Nico Hülkenberg, formerly Force India.” He tipped his pirate hat, letting Lewis take half of Nico’s weight.

“And what are you now?” Nico asked through the haze of pain, only half awake at this point while Hülkenberg’s friends took care of the guards. Where did all these pirates even come from? Nico was too far gone to try and make sense of it.

“Take a look for yourself.” Hülkenberg chuckled, motioning to the large looming pirate ship moored next to the Mercedes.

The _Ferrari_.

And on the deck of the large ship, Kimi Räikkönen.

“Happy to see me, Rosberg?” Kimi raised a brow at him, motioning for his healers to take him.

Nico grinned up at his childhood friend. “Ecstatic”

 

* * *

 

 

Nico was never meant to be a seafarer. The sight of the ocean once made him nauseous, made him want to scream at the top of his lungs for home and for his mother. The sight of the open water was a reminder that they would never lead a normal life, that his father would always leave them in search of more. Nico never understood that. What was worth more than himself and his mother? He couldn’t complain when Keke came home baring toys and books and stories of lands Nico could only ever dream of seeing.

“In the ocean’s domain, there were ten pirate lords. And your great-great-great grandfather was the most powerful of them all…” Keke would say the moment he knew Nico’s interest was on him, right after bursting through the doors to give his Sina a kiss. “One day, you’ll be like him too. A king. How do you like that Nico? Everything you will ever want will be yours.” His father would croon into his ears.

“I don’t want everything. I just want Daddy.” Nico would murmur, his hand holding his mother’s older and increasingly frailer ones as they watched Keke board the Williams once again.

“I know, love. But, he will return.” Sina would sigh, coughing quietly into her free hand to hide her weakness from her son. But Nico knew. Nico was always perceptive like that. He shifted his mother’s hand so it clutched his shoulder, accepting his mother’s weight dutifully. “He always does.”

Nico stared out, the ship only a pinprick of brown on the horizon. He knew, in the depths of his mid, Keke would not be back.

His mother died the very next day, her husband’s name the last thing to leave her lips despite her only family present being her stalwart and loyal son. It made Nico’s blood boil in the worst of ways.

Nico joined the royal guard as soon as he was allowed to in order to pay for a proper headstone. It was there that he met Kimi Räikkönen. The blonde was the only one out of all the recruits to roll his eyes at their instructors.

“I came here to learn the swords.” He managed to say, feeling Nico’s gaze on him. He struggled valiantly against a foreign language when Nico confessed he didn’t know much Finnish despite joining the Finnish guard. “Instead, I learn the meaning of proper idiocy.” Kimi took in Nico’s appearance, his sword hanging on his belt.

“Trade with me.” Kimi held out his sword, one hand open to receive Nico’s.

“Wh-what?” the younger boy sputtered, hand going to his sword to defend himself which Kimi once again rolled his eyes at.

“Your sword is too long for you, mine is too short for me. Trade with me. Fighting is easier like this.” Kimi took the sword from Nico, examining it closely before handing Nico his sword. “That’s a Hanger, by the way.”

Nico squinted at the short looking sword. “Hanger?” he asked, running a finger over the flat side of the blade.

“Hanger. It’s a, how do you say-” Kimi struggled to find the words. “More a long knife than short sword.” He shrugged, not even bothering anymore.

“An infantry sabre.” Nico said in a hushed reverent voice. His father had one once. He used to let Nico polish it. “What’s yours?”

Kimi raised a brow at him with interest. “Elizabethan long sword, maybe.” He bit his lower lip. “A rapier.”

“You sound displeased. It’s better than a long knife.” Nico huffed out a laugh. He swung his Hanger around, stopping when Kimi gave him a look.

“A Hanger is not a toy. It is for war. It has an edge. And it is meant for slashing. Rapier’s are for piercing.” Kimi made a show of shoving the Rapier into the air in stabbing motions. “Your sword is meant for hurting and occasional killing. Similar to a cutlass.”

“You mean it’s not a cutlass?”

“It’s a Hanger.”

“So, not a cutlass.”

“HANGER” Kimi enunciated.

“Yeah, I understood that.” Nico gave him a stern look but it might as well have been nothing to Kimi.

“It is what it is just like you are what you are.” Kimi stated simply and Nico’s eyes widened at the wisdom in his words. “And like you, it has potential if you wield it right.” Kimi pointed his Rapier at Nico in challenge. “To choose,”

“To choose what?” Nico said, still staring at the blade between them.

Kimi sheathed the Rapier through the loop of his belt with a smirk. “A sentence of life or death.”

 

* * *

 

Nico is helped into a chair by Hulkenberg. Nico winces as his wounded back hits the back of the chair.

“You took quite a hit, Rosberg.” Kimi says carefully, his blue eyes fixed on Nico’s grimace.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Nico smirks but he winces as one of the healers begins to dab at his wounds, twisting what’s left of his shirt up to examine the gouges in more detail.

“And for the love of a prince, so I’ve heard. Are the rumours true? Did you truly manage to steal away King Wolff’s fiancé for yourself?” Kimi asks, he sips on the wine before him. It tastes bitter against his tongue, like it’s gone off. He grimaces and places the glass down on the table.

“They’re all true, Kimi. I got captured by the bastards the second I gave Lewis back.”

Kimi raises an eyebrow. “You were lucky not to be hanged for going near a king’s prize, Nico. Let alone taking him to bed.”

“I haven’t taken him to bed, Kimi. He is still pure.” Nico insists, wincing once more in pain as the healer dabs away the blood still seeping out from under his shirt.

The quirk of a smile dances over Kimi’s lips as he surveys his childhood friend carefully. “There’s something else, it’s actually the reason I’m here-“

Kimi is cut off by somebody throwing the door open. His rapier is immediately drawn, he’s on his feet in a matter of moments, his face stony and unfeeling. His rapier does not waver at all.

Lewis stands before him, his brown eyes wide and fearful. The blade of the rapier is inches away from his throat. He’s still wearing his white wedding clothes; still smeared with dirt and blood. His crown is still perched in his dark curls, it glitters faintly in the dim light of the cabin.  Nico feels his mouth go dry at the sight of Lewis; he looks broken but still beautiful.

Kimi cocks his head slightly before slowly withdrawing his rapier. “Prince Hamilton, it’s nice to finally meet you. You are as beautiful in person as the paintings have us believe.”

Lewis bites his lip and glances at the pirate before him. “The pleasure is all mine, Captain?”

“Captain Räikkönen. I’m an old friend of Nico’s.” Kimi smiles as he slides back into his seat. “Sit down, Prince. Have some wine, not the stuff you’re used to, but-“

Lewis nods his head as he moves forward, falling to his knees in front of Nico. “Nico, are you alright?”

Nico fights back the smile as he pushes a hand over Lewis’s soft, cheek. The mark left by King Wolff is still bright red against his dark skin. He winces slightly as Nico’s fingers slide over the mark.

“He will never hurt you again.” Nico vows, his eyes are black in the dim light.

Lewis nods, biting his lip. “I know, I love you. Are you alright? I can’t believe he did this-“

“He did this because he hated the fact that I took you from him, that you’re in love with me-“ Nico pauses, a hiss pushes past his lips.

Lewis grasps his hand tightly, Nico glances down at the white gloves, stained red with blood, with his blood. He brushes his fingers over the material and closes his eyes for a moment, breathing through the pain.

Kimi clears his throat. “As touching as this moment is, I have something important to tell you, Nico.”

Nico opens his eyes and glances at the blonde. “I’m listening.”

Kimi nods, squaring his jaw. “It’s better for me to show you.” His fingers wrap around the sleeve of his frayed shirt and bring up the material slowly. Nico’s eyes widen as they fall on the sight of Kimi’s arm. The Captain’s pale skin is marred by a familiar wound, a pattern that Nico recognises, that he has not seen for many years.

“It cannot be, he was-“

Lewis glances between the wound and Nico, who has paled at the sight of it. His hand goes lax in Lewis’s. “What’s happening?” He asks, his voice soft.

“The Pirate King is still alive.” Kimi says, his tone grave. He pulls down his sleeve once more, hiding the wound from view. “He paid me a visit a few nights ago. I thought I was dreaming when I saw that bastard’s face, I was certain that he’d been sent down to Davy Jones’s locker.”

“The Pirate King? But he’s the one who took my crown, who killed my father…” Lewis says, stroking over Nico’s hand carefully. “Why is he important? Is he going to come after your ships?”

Nico shakes his head. “No, he’s after me. He wants my attention.”

“But why?” Lewis cocks his head.

Nico’s green eyes meet Lewis’s brown ones. “Because my love…he’s my father. The Pirate King is my father.”

Lewis feels his mouth fall open. “But he can’t be…he’s supposed to be dead, Nico. That means that he is- you’re his son, the man who killed my father-“

Nico looks away and bites his lip.

“You knew, didn’t you? When I told you about my father, when you said you’d get my crown back, you knew that it was your father that killed mine, that means that-“ Lewis goes pale, moving his hand away from Nico’s. Nico tries to grab it back but Lewis squares his jaw and moves away.

“You were the son he intended to give me to as his prize. It was you this whole time.” He rags himself away from Nico, who moves to grab Lewis’s hand. He winces as the wounds on his back are jarred by the movement.

“Lewis, I can explain everything.” Nico pleads.

“I trusted you, I told you something that I’d never told anyone before, Nico. You knew he was still alive, you knew that he was a murderer.” Lewis wraps his arms around himself as he steps towards the door. His eyes are filled with unshed tears. “You said they’d be no more lies between us, Nico. You’ve been mocking me behind my back haven’t you?”

Lewis fiddles with the door handle, turning his dark eyes to Nico’s. “It was all a plan wasn’t it? Kidnap me, make me fall in love with you and then you have me, just like your father always wanted.”

“Lewis, please, I didn’t know he was still alive-“ Nico says, hating how weak he sounds.

“Save your excuses, Captain,” Lewis says, ignoring the hurt expression that brushes over Nico’s features. “I don’t need to hear anymore.”

“Lewis, please, I thought he was dead.” Nico pleads, he moves forward, grabbing hold of Lewis’s hand. The white glove is soft against his callouses, it serves of a reminder of Lewis’s world, how precarious his position is, how Lewis almost belonged to a rich man he never loved. Lewis’s liquid brown eyes flicker to meet his own.

“Captain Rosberg,” Lewis’s expression is mask-like, his walls brought back up once more. “Please let me take leave.”

Nico reluctantly releases Lewis’s hand, watching the dark-skinned prince leave the room. Kimi nods to one of his unseen members of crew to follow the young royal, to ensure that the Crown Prince of England does not fall into the choppy waters of the Atlantic Sea.

Kimi fixes his ice blue eyes on Nico. “I assume that that was not the way you intended that conversation to go.”

Nico slumps back into his chair and takes the bottle of brandy that one of Kimi’s crew offers him. “I can’t believe the old bastard is still alive.”

Kimi surveys him grimly, his eyes still on the sleeve, hiding the mark that the Pirate King had slashed into his skin. “I would never have believed it, I was one of the crew that saw the blade tear through him, saw him crash into the water and sink into the depths. Then he shows up at my ship, takes my husband hostage and asks me to give you a message.”

“I guess I should have known that my father would cling to life with all that he had…he always was a hard bastard.”

“Like father, like son.” The flicker of a smirk dances on Kimi’s lips. Nico smiles back but it doesn’t reach his mouth; Kimi grew up with Nico, he knows of Keke Rosberg’s cruelty, both towards his crew and towards his son. Nico’s fingers brush over a distinctive ring; the golden ring of the Rosberg family, of the son of the Pirate King – the crest with the roses and the mountain entwined into the silver. Kimi pretends not to notice, pretends that Nico isn’t hurting, that his green eyes demand answers, answers that Kimi cannot give.

“Go,” Kimi’s voice cuts through the silence. “Go and see your prince, we shall draw up plans for your father.”

“If he does not find me first,” Nico’s tone is grave. He glances towards the door, his gaze is wistful. “I fear what he will do when he finds out about my love for Lewis.”

Kimi fixes him with a glance. “If he was able to press a sword through the Prince’s father so easily, I do not think he will hesitate to do the same to the Prince, Nico.”

Nico squares his jaw, his hand moving to brush over his sword. He’ll be ready for his father when he comes, it’s just a question of when, not if.

 

* * *

 

 

“BLOWS!”

The call of the Espoo’s first mate reverberated through the ship like a thrumming heartbeat. Nico, still a lad of seventeen at the time, fell out of his hammock gracelessly. His sabre – one he hopes to one day trade for a proper rapier of his own – is thrown without care onto his bare chest.

“She blows at last, skinny” Kimi chuckles, pulling him onto his feet. Their foreheads knock together from the swaying motions of the whaling ship. Kimi’s hand is warm on the nape of his neck. “You alright?”

Nico shakes his head, willing the nausea away. “I hope we don’t get crawling duty again.” He smiles back as they stumble up to the deck.

“You’re lucky you only get swabbing duty, stow-away!” the quartermaster tossed a length of rope towards them to tie to the mast. “We have a forty-thousand whale on our hands.” The man snickered, hopping onto one of the smaller boats heading out to sea with his harpooner close behind him.

“We’ll be in England soon enough.” Kimi claps a hand over his shoulder and ties the rope with his ever-sure hands. “Then we’ll build our own ship.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “We don’t have money for our own ship, you want to stow-away onto Hakkinen’s ship.”

“Not Hakkinen, you wouldn’t understand a word on board that ship. He-” Kimi flicked him on the forehead. “Is Finnish.”

“Who are we looking for, then?” Nico leaned against the side of the ship, watching the sailors stab at the whale. “At the Petronas? Do we have a name?”

Kimi shrugged, running a smooth rock against his rapier fondly named Robin for its robin’s egg blue shine when hit by the sun. “Lauda”

Nico blinked at him. “The Ferrari?” he laughed. “You want to stow-away onto the Ferrari?”

“We got onto this ship didn’t we?”

“The Ferrari is the second most feared ship on the sea.” Nico deadpanned, scrubbing at the hard-wood floors.

“Hey” Kimi thumped him again on the back of the head. “We are getting on the Ferrari and we are going to take it right from Lauda. I hear he is looking for a successor.”

“Yeah, right.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“No, you look at me.” He pulled Nico towards him by his lapels and stared at him with icy blue eyes. “He’s building a new ship. It’s destiny.”

Nico frowned. “I don’t think I can-”

Kimi smacked the mop against his shoulder and started swabbing again. “Start swabbing, Captain Rosberg of the Mercedes.” He smirked.

The screams of the crew called their attention back to the sea as blood started spouting out the whale’s blow-hole. Whale oil, their ticket into England and right to Lauda whose base was set up at a tavern called the Petronas.

“To England, then.” Nico saluted his childhood friend. “Captain Räikkönen of the Ferrari.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nico tries the door to the room that Kimi had given to himself and Lewis, but the lock is sealed tight. He presses his shoulder against the wood, biting his lip in frustration.

“Lewis, please let me in,” He keeps his voice low, eager to not attract the attention of his other ship mates. “Lewis,”

“I have no desire to speak to you, Captain Rosberg.” Lewis replies stiffly. His voice is muffled by the door.

“Lewis, please,” Nico pleads. “Please stop with the Captain Rosberg business. You didn’t even call me that when you first set foot on my ship. We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk, I want to sleep, Nico. It’s been a long day, I’ve almost got married and-“ Lewis’s voice cracks and he goes silent. Nico feels a tug inside his chest, he tries to imagine the dark-skinned man, still dressed in his wedding clothes, still smeared with Nico’s blood, pressed against the door, his brown eyes full of hurt.

“Lewis, please let me explain myself.” Nico says, his voice soft. Lewis is silent for a moment before the deadbolt of the door slowly slides open and the door creaks open. Nico slips inside, locking the door after himself. The room is awash with soft light from the candles on the table by the bed. Lewis is standing by the bed, still dressed in his bright white wedding clothes; smears of Nico’s blood stain the knees of his trousers, there’s a smear over his shoulder. The crown is still glittering amongst his dark curls, Nico feels a curl of breath fall from his lips. He looks beautiful.

“Well, then, tell me all about daddy dearest, Captain Rosberg.” Lewis snarls, his features twisting in distaste. “Tell me all about the man who killed my father.”

“Lewis, tell me explain-“ Nico begins. He watches the prince pull his crown from his head, setting the precious circlet of gold on the bedside table before he turns his dark eyes to Nico.

“Then explain, Captain. Tell me everything.”

Nico sighs heavily before he begins. “My father is called Keke Rosberg, he is known as the Pirate King. I come from a long linage of pirates, our name is synonymous within the seven seas. My father was a typical pirate, he captained a ship called the Williams and was victorious in a number of battles. However, when I was three, my mother contracted scarlet fever and died. He changed after that, stopped playing games with me. He retreated back to his cabin, to win more battles, to become a legend.”

“To become the Pirate King?”

“That was never a title to begin with. It was forged when my father was a little older, they called him that due to his ruthlessness in battle. He plundered more ships than any other at the time. However, when I was thirteen, he went too far. He killed the king of Spain and took the crown with him. After that, he went after the King of England…your father-“ Nico pauses for a moment to glance at Lewis.

“You were intended to be my husband, Prince. My father wanted ties to royalty and therefore, he would be unstoppable with England’s naval fleet at his command.”

“You refused to follow his orders,” Lewis says, his eyes wide.

Nico nods gravely. “Pirates are often not given the freedom to marry who they please. We are similar to royalty in that sense – we are traditional and prefer our bloodlines to remain intact-“

“But why me? I have no pirate blood,”

“You’d be surprised, my dear Prince. Many kings and queens linage can be traced back to some form of piracy. But to cut a long story short, I refused to marry you, to control you. He killed your father for my disobedience. After that, I left my father’s ship and tyranny behind. I joined a pirate called Frank, he was one of my father’s old friends. I stayed with him for a few years, before his ship was taken over by my father. I managed to evade him once more and rebuilt my own ship and crew from the beginning. I named the ship the Mercedes. It was my mother’s maiden name, I knew my father would come back.”

“He did, didn’t he?” Lewis says quietly. He sinks down into the bedsheets.

“He came back two years later. I fought him on my ship, neither of us held back, we knew it was a fight to the death-“ Nico pauses. “I was surprised that my father was still alive…since I was the one who thrust my sword through him and pushed him into the waters below. I sent him down to Davy Jones’s locker.”

Lewis says nothing, a warm hand presses over Nico’s, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Don’t feel pity for me, my Prince.” Nico says, trying to pull his hand away. “I am a murderer.”

Lewis shakes his head. “That doesn’t make you a bad person, you had to kill your father, Nico. He would have killed you otherwise.”

“I fear that death would be better than this life, my dear Prince-“ Nico’s green eyes look haunted. “I am lonely, doomed to have nobody get close to me. I must show no weakness, I can’t let anyone near-“ He stops as Lewis’s gloved hand brushes over his face, their eyes lock together.

“You can let me in.” Lewis whispers, his eyes not leaving Nico’s. “I’m not going to break, Nico.”

Nico exhales heavily at his name brushing past Lewis’s lips. “Prince-“

“Lewis, we are equals, Nico. We are one and the same. I’m not weak, I’m not going to break under your touch. I’m stronger than I look.”

“Lewis-“ Nico says carefully, the name feels familiar rolling over his tongue. “I don’t doubt your abilities…I am afraid to lose you. If my father finds out about you, he will kill you. I can’t take that risk.”

“We are pirates, Nico. It’s in our nature to take risks. I will be fine, I’m sick of people thinking I should be placed into a cage, that I can’t protect myself, that the only thing I’m good for is marriage-“

“I know you’re not, Lewis.” Nico whispers, turning his head away slightly.

“Then show me, prove it.” Lewis purrs, his fingers smoothing over Nico’s stubble. “Show me, Nico. I’ve heard of a pirate’s sexual reputation, I want you to show me pleasure-“

“Lewis, no-“ Nico’s hand slides over Lewis’s, stilling the movement.

Lewis cocks his head. “Am I not enough? Am I not like your other lovers?”

Nico’s eyes lock on Lewis’s, they are full of hurt. “Lewis, you’re nothing like them. I just…I want you to be ready, I want you to be sure. We should marry before we do anything.” He’s silenced by Lewis’s lips kissing against his own – they’re warm, wet, and desperate.

Nico moans against Lewis’s mouth, his fingers moving to brush against Lewis’s waistcoat, fisting into his silk shirt. Lewis smirks against Nico’s mouth, tracing his tongue over Nico’s lip. Nico growls under his breath as he opens his mouth, Lewis’s tongue pushes its way into Nico’s mouth, tracing over every part of his mouth. Nico moves his fingers to slowly undo the buttons on Lewis’s waistcoat, pushing the silky material away from Lewis’s shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Nico asks, his eyes locked on Lewis.

“Yes.” Lewis whispers, as he brushes his lips up against Nico’s once more. His hands, still free of callouses move over Nico’s arms. Nico feels the skin turn to fire, he hisses as his cock grows hard, warmth spreading over his lower abdomen.

“Oh god, Nico,” Lewis whispers past the pirate’s lips as Nico makes quick work of the silken shirt, a breathily moan presses past the prince’s lips when Nico’s warm, calloused hands brush over his bare skin.

Lewis glances back at Nico, his fingers fumble with Nico’s dirty, bloodied shirt. The pirate winces as Lewis gently pushes the shirt down. It falls to the floor. Nico’s breeches follow suit. Lewis’s eyes rake over the pale, scarred skin, he can feel his heart pressing against his ribcage.

“You’re amazing-“ Nico whispers to the royal, his eyes dark with desire. He presses Lewis against the soft bedsheets, making a note to thank Kimi for placing soft sheets on their bed, as he takes the prince’s lips against his own. Nico rips his mouth away, a pant pulls itself from his mouth as his eyes trace over the caramel coloured skin beneath him, at the smile ghosting over Lewis’s lips.

“Please,” Lewis whispers as Nico folds himself on top of the Brit, their lips colliding together as Lewis’s eyes trace over the scarred skin of the pirate above him. Nico kisses him as though he never will again, his chapped lips dragging over Lewis’s soft plush ones, his hand moving to tug gently through the prince’s ebony curls.

“Are you sure?” Nico whispers, his hand stilling on Lewis’s breeches. Lewis meets his gaze - brown eyes locking on blue as his hand closes over Nico’s.

“I’m sure, Nico,” Lewis says softly, worrying his lip for a moment as he holds Nico’s gaze. Nico’s finger traces over Lewis’s before he leans in, eyes searching for any sign of resistance before Lewis smiles, closing the gap between them. His hands move to fold around Nico’s shoulders, one of them fisting into the dark hair at the nape of his neck, ghosting over some of the tiny golden plaits laden with beads and silver thread. Nico moans against his lips, his tongue flickering out to tease the crease of Lewis’s lips. Lewis opens his mouth and allows Nico’s tongue to trace the inside of his mouth, deepening the kiss further as his hand pulls Lewis’s breeches away from his body, the silky material sliding over the tanned skin. Lewis gasps against Nico’s mouth as the cool air ghosts over his skin, his breeches falling away from his body as Nico continues to kiss him, their tongues folding against one another. Lewis feels his cock swell at the sensation of Nico’s tongue sliding over his own, his hands leaving bruises over Lewis’s tanned skin.

“Nico-” Lewis whispers, his hand moving to ghost over Nico’s chest, over the faded tattoo that graces the pale skin. He feels the heartbeat thrum against his fingertips as Nico pulls away slowly, his lips still covered with saliva, his eyes searching as his hand slowly moves over Lewis’s body, tracing over every inch of his warm skin.

“I love you,” Lewis whispers against Nico’s skin. Nico smiles as he presses his lips against Lewis’s.

“I love you too, Lewis.” Nico whispers as they give into one another, as they give into their feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean he’s not in England anymore?” The man snarls, spittle falling from his mouth, his eyes dark and dangerous. “You told me that he was in England.”

“He was, Sir. He was captured by King Wolff, some of the people said that he was captured because he kidnapped his fiancé, the crown Prince of England, and…”

The man holds up a hand. “The crown Prince of England?” His snarl morphs into a wide smile, showing off his gold canine.

“Show me him.” A copy of a painting slides under his nose. The man takes in the dark skin and the dark eyes of the young man, he is beautiful, yet to the man, he looks familiar.

“Was King Wolff able to marry him?” He asks.

“No, Sir. We have reports that a bloodied blonde man stopped the ceremony before King Wolff and Prince Hamilton could be bound in matrimony.”

“A blonde man?” The man strokes his moustache, seemingly deep in thought. He picks up his dagger from the table and throws it at the other man, the blade implanting itself deep inside his chest. The man crumples to the floor immediately.

“A blonde man,” The man says to himself. “What are you hiding, my dear son?” He glances down at the painting before him. “Is it the fact that you’ve given your heart up to a Prince? I will find out, dear boy, I will make sure that your heart stays as black as my own.”

His eyes dance over the painting once more before he stands up and retrieves his dagger from the dead man’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Collabed by ILLEGAILE (G) and valentineskid (Sarah). 
> 
> Best Read to the tune of "He's A Pirate" from Pirates Of The Carribean.


End file.
